the ShujoAi colection
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: all of my Haruka michiru fics will be going here. eventually i'll write new ones but for now please read and review these.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: an old h&m fic please bekind in reviews as i was only 14 or so when i first wrote this.

a nightmare to behold: Haruka's premonition

Haruka screamed. There she was. Her face in a pained look. She had been looking all over for her. She dove on top of her as a monster attacked. The impact woke her up. " Haruka?" she asked. " I'm here." She said. Suddenly everything was dark. " I know that. What I want to know is why you're on top of me, now get off I can't breath." Micheru snapped. " oh sorry , I was dreaming." She said. " the same one? Haruka that's the third time this week." She said sitting up and taking a long breath. " what did you eat while I was off in Europe for a week? You've got to be up to 110." She teased. Haruka's face squinted. " hay I keep in vary good shape for you." She said. " um hum , that's why I had to tailor your fuku last week?" she asked folding her arms and closing her eyes. "(tier drop.) okay so I pigged out with Usagi **_ONCE_**. I was drowning my sorrows." She said. Micheru laughed. " so it was Usagi you were with." She said. " (another tier drop.) why did I admit that?" she asked herself. Turning serious she took Micheru's hand startling her. " I'm worried about this dream I keep having. Every time it's the same." She said. " if you won't tell me what it's about Haruka , I can't help." She said. " all right. You win. I'm in a cave for weeks I've been looking for you. When I find you, you look hurt. I hear something and dive onto you as a ball of fire shoots from a side shaft. Then I wake up." She said. Micheru started laughing hysterically. " what's so funny?" she asked. She put a finger up until she calmed down enough to talk. " what did I tell you. Don't watch that movie , no , you didn't wanna listen." She said. " that has nothing to do with it , and this wasn't a dragon." She said. " oh really , a 'ball of fire' in a cave , and I , naturally would be in the cave , because I'm a princess." She said. " who said that?" she asked. " you do , almost every day , and it's true. Of Neptune if I recall correctly." She said. " all right , so the movie might have something to do with it , I think it's true." She said. " Haruka , think about something. Sure , to many children , dragons are real. It's a part of almost every ones life at one time , but they're not real." She said. Haruka slammed herself back down with a sigh. " you still don't believe me. This is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place , because you'd think it was my imagination. It's not Micheru , I can feel it. This dream is too real. I can feel myself jumping on you , the heat from behind me. It's like Rei always says." She said. " yes well you really do dive onto me , and their starting to get suspicious at work about the bruises I have from you." She said. " do you understand Micheru. It must be important , if I'm sleep walking. If I'm actually doing this , thinking I'm still dreaming." She said. " does this have anything to do with the new house guest?" she asked. " you don't like him either?" she asked. " not really , but if Setsuna likes him , than he's got to stay." She said. " but don't you think it's a little odd Micheru , I mean that she's got a boyfriend?" she asked. " Haruka." She said. " I mean it , she's all ways saying she's not aloud to have one." She said. " maybe that's why she's being so quiet about it , maybe she's doing this against the rules." She said. " which in it's self is completely out of character." Haruka pointed out. " all right , so it's a little odd." She said. Haruka now propped up on her elbows looked over at her and dropped down with a half laugh. " you can't be serious , odd , that's down right weird. When has she ever broken a rule?" she asked. " when she MAY 15 8:11 saved our lives , from the helicopter exploding , remember , she did that." She said. " ya , but that was scout business , this is a boyfriend simply put , and that is too out of character for her." She said. She sat up again. The two now sat the same way staring at each other. " well I think right now we should go back to sleep." She said laying down. Haruka followed her. Resting her head on Haruka's shoulder she wrapped her arm around her waist. Haruka did the same , only resting her head on Micheru's head , and went to sleep.

The next morning Micheru woke. Seeing the peaceful look on Haruka's face she decided to leave her sleep. Neither had to be any where that day so it wouldn't hurt the already damaged Haruka. At seven after dressing she walked into the kitchen to see Setsuna sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. " good morning Micheru." She said through a half yon. "it's offal early for you to be up. Is everything okay?" she asked sitting at the table with her silk robed friend. " it's not up yet , it's still up. I couldn't sleep. I woke up at about one or so. As soon as I laid down again I had this dream about some kind of monster. You and the rest of the scouts , including me , were in this field fighting something. You were hit and went down. Haruka was trying to get to you but something big and dark flew down and grabbed you. Haruka used world shaking, but it didn't even slow the monster down. I couldn't see what it was but it was long too. It was so dark in that field. We weren't sure what we were fighting." She said. " has Haruka told you about the dreams she's been having?" Micheru asked. Setsuna shook her head , closing her eyes. "she's be…" " Micheru! You're okay right?" came a frantic Haruka from the bedroom. In a second she was with her. " yes Haruka , I just got up for some coffee , I figured you would sleep late after waking me up at two this morning , for the third night in a row." She said looking up into her eyes. " it was the same one Micheru." She said. "(sigh) all right , we'll look into it , I still think you're over reacting. How many times did you watch dungeons and dragons any way?" she asked. "(tear) four or five." She said. Micheru dropped her head in her hand laughing. " that's before or after I went to bed?" she asked. " it's not funny Micheru. I really have a bad feeling about this. And what ever happened to 'my guts are following yours'?" she asked. Both Setsuna and Micheru started laughing. " that was **_ONCE! _**Way back in the mistress nine fight. Besides I was pretty much following whether I liked it or not." She said. " what's that supposed to mean?" she asked. " forget it Haruka. Nothing." She said. Micheru's communicator suddenly went off. Shortly followed by Haruka's that was in the bedroom on the dresser , followed by Setsuna's who's was in the same place only in her room. Hotaru came out of her room in her night clothes with her Communicator in hand that was also beeping. " this is big." They all said at once. " we're here Sailor Moon." Micheru said. " we've got a big problem down at the park. What's freaky is it's in daylight , we need you're help. All of you. We five did planet power but it only slightly injured it." She said. " we're on our way. All right let's boot up girls!" Micheru shouted holding her wand in the air. Hotaru was next , then Setsuna. " do I have to do this?" Haruka asked then raised her wand. " Uranus planet power!" "Pluto planet power!" " Saturn planet power!" " Neptune planet power!" " make up!" they all transformed.

None of them were prepared for what was at the park when they arrived. It was almost comical in appearance and had over exaggerated features. It's head was much too small for it's body , which was well built. It was blood red in color and had black hair. " what is it?" Uranus asked. " don't let it's looks deceive you , it's quite dangerous." Mercury said. It attacked throwing Neptune thirty feet into a tree. "and so it begins." Pluto whispered. " get her Uranus , we need her." She said aloud. Uranus ran back to her. " are you okay Micheru?" she asked , once kneeling by her. " I'm surprised I didn't brake anything. Let's go." She said as Haruka helped her to her feet. The two ran back into the battle combining attacks and hit it. They formed a semi circle. " Moon cosmic power." Began Sailor Moon. " Mercury star power." " Mars star power" "Jupiter star power" "Venus star power" " Saturn planet power." " Uranus planet power" "Neptune planet power" " Pluto planet power!" finished Pluto. " planet power attack!" they all shouted. Their jewels glowed and their attack hit the monster. With a screech it disappeared. In it's place stood a canvas with the monsters picture painted on it. Neptune walked up to it. She gasped , her eyes growing wide and sank to her knees feeling she was going to be sick. Uranus and the others walked up to her. " what is it Sailor Neptune?" Sailor moon asked. " it's not paint. It's human blood." She said. They all de-transformed. " come on Micheru , I'll take you to lunch." Haruka said. She nodded and stood , careful not to look at it again. A bright light flashed and the canvas turned to dust. All nine senshi stopped and turned , watching it scatter to the winds. Unseen a creature flew over head into the forest and dove threw the trees. To the creature , they were all dressed in their princess dresses , and their auras were strong around them.

After three cups of hot cocoa Micheru was calmed again. " I don't think I remember a mission that I felt sick over. What is this new enemy?" she asked looking into her fourth cup as she slowly sipped at it. " I don't know but their creative , that's for sure." Haruka said. " Haruka don't teas." She said. " I'm not. An art canvas , blood for paint." She said. Micheru remembered it and got up from the table. " Micheru , I'm sorry." Haruka said following her to the bathroom. " well at least I'll be able to eat dinner now." She said. " all right , come on , let's got some water or something." She said. Micheru closed her eyes nodding. She allowed Haruka to guide her to the table again. Setsuna came in. she sat with them. " we figured it out. They're after you Micheru." She said. Micheru recoiled into Haruka's arms at the coldness in her long time friends voice. Both could see her fighting a laugh. " I'm sure we'll get them before that happens Micheru chan." She said. Micheru looked up at Haruka who seemed to be in heavy thought. She suddenly snapped out of it and looked down at Micheru. " hay Micheru , let's go some where. Would you mind Setsuna , if we were alone fore a while?" she asked. " no not at all." She said. " thanks , listen , I have to run by the parts store in a little while , my bike's having trouble getting to school and back , wouldn't want my sea foam walking on those pretty feet of hers." Haruka said smiling at Micheru , laughingly. Micheru and Setsuna rolled her eyes. " I'll see that Hotaru chan gets to bed." She said. " thanks really , you don't know how much this means to me." She said. She took the amount in coins from her pocket and threw it on the table , taking Micheru around the shoulder , they left. Setsuna stared at them evilly as they walked out. ' spend as much time with her as you can Haruka Tenoh. She'll slip through you're slimy fingers soon enough.' she thought.

Once again at the park Haruka and Micheru sat on the swings , now deserted. " now tell me she's not acting strange. That was mean. She did it to frighten you. And it worked." Haruka said. " I know. She's under the enemies power , I'm sure of it. The winds shifted when she walked in." Micheru said. " but why did you leave Hotaru to her?" she asked after a moment of silence from her partner. " she's after you , she won't hurt Hotaru , or me , or any one else. Just you. That's why I'm afraid Micheru. I fear I'll loose you this time." She said. Micheru finally understood. Haruka had some how known about Setsuna. The reason she had the dreams. Suddenly she sensed something watching them from the woods. " Haruka." She whispered , taking her wrist. " I feel it too." She replied. The two stood up. Out of nowhere a long black-ashy creature flew out of the woods and high into the air , to far away to be seen clearly. " what was that?" Haruka asked. " I think that's what was in your dream." She said. " did you see how long that was?" she asked. " all I saw was a black flash." She said. Haruka walked up behind her and put her arms around her. " let's go back to the house now. I think you should rest. I'll cook dinner for you while you take a nap." She said. Micheru nodded and the two left the park. High above , unseen by any in the mortal world , the creature watched and followed them to the house. " her. She is the one I must protect." Said this creature. His voice unheard.

Some time later Setsuna and her 'boyfriend' walked out of the house. The creature is watching , and follows. " I don't want to do this. They are my friends." She said. The man with her , a tall blond , like Haruka , put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. " you need not fear my sweet Setsuna , it's for the better , and besides , you love me don't you. Look into my eyes and tell me that." He said. " I do. Any thing to stay with you." She said. He smiled and kissed her. " that's what I thought." He said. Her eyes grew weak in color and then closed as she fell into his arms. He smiled , and when he lifted his hand there was a needle in it. " yes that's what I thought. You know you can't defy me." He said as he disappeared , her dangling from his arms.

It was that night that Micheru would be seriously injured. It was a hard battle. Micheru fought as hard as Usagi. Yet it still didn't die. The two combined attacks for a while. The last double got it , how ever before it died it threw and attack. Micheru was frozen in place as it hit her. " Haruka!" she screamed. Haruka ran as fast as she could but the attack it her first. " Micheru!" she screamed as she watched Micheru be hit and fly thirty feet in the air and ten feet back. They knew she was in trouble when her fuku faded back to her clothes. Haruka ran. Before she got to her the creature picked her up and flew off. " World Shaking!" she unleashed her attack on it , but it didn't even wince. " Micheru!" she screamed once again running after it. Makoto caught her. " you can't catch up , Tuxedo kamen is following." She said. " Jupiter! You don't understand! I knew I was going to loose her! Come back! Bring her back to me!" Haruka screamed as Makoto did her best at holding her down. Mamoru landed in front of them. " I'm sorry , I couldn't catch up. It was too dark." He said. Braking free from Makoto's grip and grabbed a hold of him by the collar. " you listen to me cape boy! If I find out that you could have caught up I'll kill you! There will be no more king of Crystal Tokyo! Do you hear me!" she screamed. She dropped to her knees and curled up in a tight ball sobbing 'Micheru' over and over.

" she just went crazy , I've never seen her like that." Minako said to Makoto as they waited out side the door to her room back at the Kaioh mansion. " I know , but I understand. We've got to find Micheru , if Haruka's ever to gain her senses back." She said. " ya , but we don't even know what took her." She said. " I don't care , she's one of the senshi , and she has to be found." Usagi said , walking out of the room. " how is she?" they asked. " better , the doctor gave her a sedative and said she should sleep till morning , but with Haruka , there's no telling. Listen , don't let Setsuna in there okay. She may be extremely distraught over Micheru , but she's not gone crazy , Setsuna is on the dark side. She's been brain washed." She said.

Some where in a cave in the woods , Micheru wakes. She has not opened her eyes yet , but some one talks to her. " there , that's better. Here sit up , there is a spring next to you if you want a drink." He said. She opened her eyes as she sat up. It was dark. " where are you?" she asked. " near. I don't want you to see me until tomorrow." He said. She felt around in front of her and found the cool water. Silently she took a few handfuls. " where am I?" she asked. " a cave , in the woods. I don't want to give you the exact location , if you leave I don't want you to tell people about me living here." He said. " do you need a place to stay? I can fix a room for you where I live." She said. " honest Micheru. You will understand when you see me. For right now go to sleep. You need rest , the monsters hurt you badly." He said. " than you know who I am?" she asked with a breath. " I know that you are Micheru Kaioh , I know that you are a soldier of what you call love and justice , I know that you live with two women by the names of Haruka Tenoh , and Setsuna Maioh who also fight for this cause. However Setsuna Maioh is being controlled by the man living there now." He said. " how do you know all this?" she asked. " I'll explain it all tomorrow." He said. " vary well." She said. She went to lay down but he stopped her. " wait a minute , I have a pillow for you." He said. He laid it on the cave floor where she was going to lay her head. " can you see me?" she asked. Silence. " good night." He said. She had laid down. " um hum." She said.

By morning Haruka was already scheming about what she was going to do the creature. Then what was she going to do to that man that lived there. 'if you could even call him that!' she thought as she sat , legs under the covers , playing cats cradle with Minako , on her bed. She was not aloud up until she calmed down enough to think rationally. " sixth ladder I win again!" Minako yelled. (tear) " that's nineteen for you , and five for me." Haruka grumbled. " wanna play something else?" she asked. " you're too happy." Haruka said leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. " like go search for Micheru at the park." She added. Minako threw herself down on the bed , her five foot long hair fanning out. " they had to put too blondes together didn't they." Minako said. Haruka looked up at her. 'why not?' she asked herself. Minako had her eyes closed yammering away about how board she was. Haruka crept ever closer until she was right at her ear. "Boo!" she whispered sending Minako up off the bed , and into the corner , screaming. " oh Haruka that was mean!" she yelled. Haruka only half choked on her words which weren't clear enough to make a sentence out of. She laughed even harder as Minako grabbed the pillow next to her and smacked her in the head with it. " Minako chan , you're a trip!" she said , finally able to talk again. " ha , ha , wait'll I tell Usagi chan about this!" she yelled , sending Haruka into another fit of laughter. The laughing stopped when Hotaru came in crying. " fire fly , what's wrong?" Haruka asked. " Setsuna yelled at me and told me to go to my room." She said. " what did you do?" she asked. " nothing , I just asked where Micheru mamma is. She told me she'd send me away because I'm a nuisance. Then she laughed at me because I fell." She said. " oh , Fire fly , come sit down with me." She said. " Minako , do you mind?" she asked looking up at her. She didn't answer , only started out the door to talk to Setsuna. " Setsuna mamma , is not the way she used to be." She said. " is she sick?" she asked. " in a way , but it's not something you can make better. Think of it like the story you all ways beg me to read." She said. " she's being controlled by a witch?" she asked. " no Hotaru , the bad guy. The prince is the bad guy this time , he's got her under his control , I know he seems nice , but he's the reason Micheru is missing , and she's helping him." She said. " oh." She said looking down. " tell you what. You leave this mission to the grownups , and go see Chibi Usa. And here. But it's a secret okay , don't tell any one but Chibi that you have it." She said. She took her wallet from the bed stand next to her and gave her three twenties. " that's a lot of money Haruka papa , are you sure?" she asked wide eyes staring at the money in her hand. " like mother like daughter , trust me." She said with a smile. Hotaru smiled back and stood up. " here , tell Setsuna that you're putting my wallet up , when you go get you're purse. Go a head and put it in Micheru's." she said. She nodded and skipped off , happy again.

Micheru woke , to cool water on her forehead. A little sunlight was filtering through a hole in the roof. She opened her eyes , but saw nothing. " good morning." He said. She sat up. " where are you?" she asked. " outside , I brought you something to eat. It's not much , but it's what I could find." He said. " what about you?" she asked. " I have some dried grains for myself , nothing for a princess." He said. " are you coming in , or am I going out?" she asked. " I'm coming , just please , brace you're self." He said. " now that I'm nervous." She said. He laughed. Slowly she saw his shadow. From the shadow she could tell he was big. Her eyes widened and she breathed in as he came into view. " a dragon! But you're not real! I'm hallucinating , I have to be." She said backing up against the cave wall. " no. I told you , you would understand. Wait a minute for the shock to ware off." He said. " you're real?" she asked. He nodded. " I don't understand though." She said. " I'm not really. I was turned into this because I was caught steeling a dragons treasure. To be human again , I must make and act of selflessness." He said. " how long have you been like this?" she asked. " I lost count about two hundred years ago." He said. " so , you saved me from being killed , why aren't you a human again?" she asked. " because it's a selfish reason. I don't want to let you go." He said. She tensed up a little. " I see." She said. " It's all right. I will , when the time comes. You're safe here , they can't find you." He said. He lowered his head to the ground. " here , wild berries." He said. On his head sat a large woven basket. She picked it up and set it on the floor. "thank you." She said. He only nodded. " what do you know about this new enemy of mine?" she asked. " nothing really , I've been paying closer attention to you. You will be the one who sets me free of my curse , and how funny it is , like the stories I grew up with , a princess , only you're saving a prince in the guise of a dragon." He said. She sat down. " tell me , how do you fly if you have no wings?" she asked. " I don't know , I suppose you'd have to ask a real dragon that." He said. She raised her hand , calling upon her mirror. " what are you doing?" he asked. " seeing you for who you really are." She said. " explain to me about this pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Neptune , Pluto , and the list goes on." He said. She laughed. "A thousand years ago , Haruka , Setsuna , Hotaru , and myself , were the senshi of the outer planets , warding off enemies that would threaten the moon kingdom , or here , the earth kingdom , and their rulers. We four died in a battle , along with all the others , and were reborn on earth , awakened only if an evil force should try to once again take over. That force was the queen Barrel and her mistress Mitalica , we , known as she outer senshi weren't a part of that , but were re awakened years into the future as sixteen year olds , then sent to this time to live and protect the earth with the others , this mirror is my pure heart talisman , it sees everything for the truth that it is. If I used in on her boyfriend I would see him for the monster he is , but I'm not aloud to use it on humans , no one is supposed to know our identities as senshi." She said. She was startled to find he was right next to her and leaned his head to see himself. In the mirror was the face of a man , with long red hair , warring white and gold. " smile for me." She said. He smiled as best he could. " thank you , you're so much more handsome with a smile." She said. She released her mirror and it floated up and to the center of the cave , spun a few times and disappeared. They talked until she fell asleep.

Hotaru and Chibi Usa walked down the side walk , on the way to the arcade to get ice cream , and flirt with Andrew , though Hotaru was as interested as Chiba Usa was. A yoma stepped out in front of them. " where can we transform!" Hotaru asked. " over there." She answered herself. The two ducked into an ally , confusing the yoma. Suddenly they sneak attacked it. When they emerged the stood back to back. " I'm the sailor of sadness , and I'll make you cry! I'm sailor Saturn." She said. " and in the name of the future moon I am sailor Mini Moon!" she said. " and we're here to destroy you!" they said together. " what are you two? You look to little to fight." The yoma said with a laugh. (tear drops.) " we may be small but we can beat you!" Mini Moon said. " you first and hope the others will get here soon." Hotaru said. " right." Mini Moon said. " pink sugar heat attack!" she yelled. It yelled as the little hearts hit it. " you call that an attack!" it yelled. " what do you think of this! Silence Glive Surprise!" she yelled. " ouch!" it yelled. " honeymoon therapy kiss!" sailor Moon yelled from the top of a nearby building , destroying the yoma. " thanks Sailor Moon." the two said. " welcome. Bye." She said. " bye." They said as the continued walking.

That night at another battle , the scouts are holding out okay. Everything stops. The yoma disappears momentarily. Sailor Moon , takes this time to talk to Pluto. " Pluto , I want you out of this battle." She said , clenching her fists to her sides. " but , Sailor Moon , why?" she asked. " I know you're with the enemy!" she said. " We're only against Micheru." She said. " why?" she asked. " because… I can't say." She said. " if you can't answer that than you're not the soldier you used to be." She said. " I'm still fighting , the other enemy. It's really not my fault , I can't turn away from him. He looks into my eyes , and I don't see anything but him." She said. " you're fighting for all the wrong reasons!" she yelled. " watch out!" Pluto yelled , diving onto her , knocking her out of the way of a blast. With a groan she fell to the ground at Sailor Moons feet. "oh Pluto! Why did you have to do this?" she asked. " because if Micheru dies , I get her power." She said. She stood up and walked away. " don't come back here cowered!" Haruka yelled after her. " and have your things out by the time I get back. You can move in with him! I won't let you take her away from me Setsuna Maioh , false friend of mine!" she added. A strong wind blew at them and they continued the battle.

" I wish I could have helped." She said. " you're still too weak to fight. I know you think you aren't , but you are." He said. " no , I know I couldn't have dodged those attacks as easily as the rest. Haruka is just so worried." She said. " I can tell her." He said. " would you do that?" she asked. He nodded and left the cave.

Minako and Haruka sat on Haruka's bed , playing rummy. " why do I play with you? This is the fifteenth game and I haven't won a round yet." Haruka complained. " at least you have some one to talk to." She said. " I guess. Let's play something else. Hotaru is big on games , go see what she's got." She said. Before she could stand Hotaru , and Chibi Usa bounded in the closed door , papers flapping their hands. Haruka grinned. " just the girl I wanted to see." She said. " good , 'cause we got something to show you." Hotaru said. " we worked on it together." Chibi Usa said. " Chibi , where's you're mother?" she asked. " with daddy , where else." She said. " would you tell on my if I sneak out for a few minutes?" she asked. " no ," she said. " what's the pause for?" Haruka asked. " if you give me five dollars and buy me more ice cream." She said. Hotaru laughed. (tear drop from Minako and Haruka.) " like mother like daughter." Minako said. Haruka nodded. However she was also desperate. " all right , here." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out ten. " here , five for you each , and I'll double you're ice cream." She said. The two nine year olds got big grins. " I knew that would work." Hotaru said. " robbed by a couple of third graders. What is the world coming to." She said to herself , rolling her eyes. " well , we saw something on t.v the other day , and found it in a clipping. Here , it might tell us where Micheru mamma is." Hotaru said. Haruka took it from the girl and read it. ' strange noises have been emanating from this cave in this crystal park. We believe it is linked to the resent out brake of yomas in the area.' It read , the picture was of the mouth of the cave , but didn't give the exact location , and there were hundreds of caves in that area , around Crystal Tokyo. " thanks fire fly , it just might. I'll be back up in a minute okay." She said as she walked out. "Hotaru… aren't you worried about Micheru?" Minako asked. " ya , but right now I'm more worried about what Setsuna has to do with this. Not even she knows where she is , and that guy she's with is angry that he can't find her. I glad I know she's safe from them at least. If only Haruka would understand that." She said. Suddenly they hear her scream from down stairs. Minako looks out the window and passes out. " Rini , go see what it was!" Hotaru yelled walking over to Minako. " Ho , Hotaru , you've gotta see this." She said. " what is?" she asked. " just come look out side and see if you see what I do." She said. They look out the window. Haruka if facing off with a dragon. "that's…" Rini said. " a dragon!" Hotaru whispered. Haruka ran in the house and up to her room , threw open the door and stopped. The two girls stood staring out the window , while Minako lay at their feet. Rini grabbed Hotaru and they jumped back as the head of the dragon came through the closed window. Haruka ran and pulled them away. " all I have come to do is tell you that I have her and she's safe. She asked me to tell you." He said. Before Haruka could react it left. Leaving the girls she knelt down to Minako patting her cheek. " come on Minako chan , wake up." She said. Moaning slightly she opens her eyes. " what was that?" she asked " the enemy , and it's got Micheru!" she said.

"stubborn! Too stubborn for her own good!" Micheru shouted. " I tried , she just wouldn't listen." He said. " I should have known better." She said. Suddenly some one enters the cave. " who could that be?" he asked. " I don't know , but I'm not getting a good vibe from them." She said. She thrust her hand in the air , her pen forming. " Neptune planet power make up!" she shouted , transforming. By the time she had posed the intruder was there. " I'm Sailor Neptune , and I am here to protect all innocent lives , including this gentle creature , and in the name of Neptune I will punish all who seek to harm them!" she yelled. Without a word it attacked. " deep submerge!" she yelled doing a few turns to impress the prince. She destroyed the intruder. Closing her eyes for a moment she staggered , but felt a strong force behind her , opening her eyes it was his tail holding her up. Feeling her entire body tingling she shivered and sat down. The dragon nuzzled his head in her neck. She smiled , and ran her fingers lightly along his nose. He laid down. " you're still weak , take a nap." He said. She closed her eyes , leaning against his cool silken scales , listening to his heart beat and fell asleep. He pulled a blanket over her , and took her up into a claw , moving her. In the back of the cave , a side shaft , there was a bed , which he put her on and curled up at her side after pulling the covers over her and went to sleep.

Armed with her space sward , in fuku , and ready for battle , Haruka left in search of the cave. She stood by a tree and watched as the dragon came out. 'good I won't have to fight it.' She thought. She went in the cave. She saw a dim glow coming from a side shaft. She saw Micheru sleeping comfortably on the bed. "Micheru." She whispered. She turned to her side , but didn't wake. Suddenly she dove on top of her as the fire came through the tunnel. Micheru woke. "Haruka?" she asked. " I'm here , I've come to save you." She said. " I am safe , Setsuna's boyfriend is the bad guy." She said. " than what are you doing here for so long?" she asked. " I told you that last night." He said. " I'm sorry princess." He said in Micheru's direction. " it's all right." She said. Haruka who was now sitting by her jumped up sward in hand and lashed out at it. " Haruka no!" Micheru shouted. She jumped up but tripped over the pillow he had been sleeping on. Her mirror appeared in front of her. Starring into it she screamed. Haruka and the dragon looked at her , both worried. Haruka , dropping her sward knelt down to her , helping her sit up , and talking a hand. " Micheru , what is it? What did you see?" she asked. " if you kill him , I will die by your hand." She said. " Micheru! I'd never." She said. " in battle , something will happen , I'll be injured and then you'll go to attack , but it will hit me instead. Please Haruka , I don't want that to happen." She said. She turned to him. " try not to worry about me , I'll be fine with Haruka now. She'll take care of me. " I'm sorry I couldn't be the one." She said. " you will be , you just don't know it." He said. Haruka stood. She tried to stand but had twisted her ankle. " here , let me take you back , it's a long way." He said. " would you mind Haruka , as much as you say you could carry me a mile I know you couldn't. it would give me time to say good bye." She said. Haruka sighed and looked down. " sure , I'm just glad I have you back safe." She said. " it's not over yet. Lets go , she should get as much rest as she can before she fights again." He said. Haruka walked out. A moment later he flew out , Micheru on his head. " see you at home Haruka , Ja ne!" she shouted with a giggle as they passed her. She smiled laughingly up at her. " see you at home." She said. She took off in a run. He flew high in the air. " where are we going?" she asked. " I want to take you some where , I'll return you in a few minutes." He said.

He landed by a lake. She dropped to the ground. " stay here." He said. He dove into the lake. When he emerged he was clean , and his true colors were a red body and head with gold accents , his claws were brown. A chain with an amulet dangled from his mouth. " if you truly are the one who will change me , this amulet will react to you. I want you to keep it. When you need help , any time , just hold it in your hand and call to , I'll come to you , where ever you are." He said. He slipped it around her neck. The stone glowed a bright green. " what kind of stone is this?" she asked. " nephrite." He said. " thank you , I promise." She said. He picked her up with his tail and set her back on his head.

They still got to the house before Haruka. After he set her down he said good bye and flew away. "Setsuna!" she yelled as she walked in the door , shocked to see her there. " I can't , please don't." she said as he walked out. He stuck her with a needle and walked to Micheru wrapping his hands around her throat. She fought him , but couldn't manage to stop him , and Setsuna had passed out from whatever was in there. She took her amulet into her hand. ' prince…help…me…' she thought. He released her thinking she was dead. He and Setsuna disappeared.

In a field , the dragon swooped down to Haruka. " get on , she's in trouble!" he yelled , she was running. She jumped on and they took off faster than she could ever go. They got to the house. The door was open and Haruka could see her just inside the door , laying on the floor. " Micheru!" she screamed , jumping off and running in. before she could ask how he had known he was gone. ' take care of her Haruka Tenoh , please. She is my only chance. Four hundred years I waited for her , and now she's here.' He thought as he flew to his home. Haruka closed the door and moved her to the couch. " she's been strangled!" she yelled out. Makoto came through the door. " they sent me to get you guys , then I heard you yell , is she okay?" she asked. " Mako-chan , I don't know , I can't think strait right now , I need to calm down. She's alive , but some one tried to kill her while I was gone. has Minako told you about the dragon? Well it's not the bad guy…" " I know Setsuna is downtown in a really weird dress and she's using her powers against the people , we've got to stop her and we need all of you , we've got mini Moon there now , we need all of you." She said. " she can't! she's hurt as it is. Can't she step out of this one?" she asked. " no…Haruka , Usagi chan is fighting…with the crystal." She said. " what!" she asked. She took Micheru into her arms. " we have to fight. I'm sorry to push you this far , but Crystal Tokyo depends on us." She said. She opened her eyes , stood and shouted her henshin. Haruka almost cried. She stood. They stared into each others eyes. " you'll have time for that later lets go!" Makoto snapped. Micheru took her hand. Flipping fingers a few times. " I promise." She said. " forever" Haruka finished. Makoto rolled her eyes.

The battle was long. All the scouts were hurt but were able to bring Setsuna back to their side , but not before she unleashed a devastating blast on Micheru. She stood unaware of anything going on around her. A yoma was slowly creeping up on her. Uranus saw it and attacked. However it moved. " Neptune!" she screamed all senshi looked at them as Haruka tried to run in front of her own attack , but couldn't. when every one thought that Neptune was finished , the dragon swooped down and took the blast , in the only vulnerable place , his lower neck , which could kill him. He knew he would either save her and die or save her and be human again. In the past he would have backed off and let her die , but he wasn't that selfish anymore. He screamed in pain his head jerking to the left before falling still. She knelt down and kissed his head. He woke. " thank you." She said. He laughed a little. " I guess it's good bye for good." He said. " no! you can't." she yelled whispering as tears washed both of them. Suddenly with a power she had used only once in a thousand years , she closed her eyes and transformed into princess Neptune. Her forehead glowed blue for a moment before the trident appeared. " I will not let you go. Queen Serenity , you are the only one who can help him now. I can make him what he was but he would die now , you can help , please say you will." She said looking over at her. " of course." She said taken by surprise. They all were. Usagi used her crystal. " moon healing activation!" she yelled , his wound growing smaller until he was fully well. Micheru closed her eyes again turning to him. " thank you my queen." She said. With words heard in only her mind she took him into her arms and held him. In a moment she was holding a man. They bother were on their knees , now holding each other , eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked around , then at her in his arms. " Princess. Thank you." He said. Without opening her eyes she looked up at him. " don't leave Tokyo , at least not until I see you." She said. The dress faded and she was Micheru once again. She fell still in his arms , her face on his shoulder. Haruka ran over to them. She took Micheru into her arms laying her back a little. She felt her pulse. " Queen , do you know how she did that?" every one asked. Usagi shook her head. " I didn't know you could. It must be her will to allow him to live. Uranus , you've been with her longer than we have , do you know?" she asked. Before she could answer , the prince did. " it was the amulet I gave her. She once was a vary powerful sorceress a thousand years go. I met her four hundred years ago. I gave her the amulet. She swore that she would return and help me , that she couldn't then. On the night of her execution I took the amulet back from her promising to keep it safe until she returned. Here she has." He said. Turning to Haruka he took her hand. " take care of her. She's important. She needs much rest. Please take her home and give her this." He said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of herbs. He took her back from Haruka and kissed her gently. " good bye my princess who never loved me." He said. Haruka though angry at him stood to meet his gaze after he had. " listen , we have an extra room at the house if you'd like to stay until you can get on your feet. One word of advise though." She said. " what?" he asked. " don't go kissing other peoples girlfriends. We don't like it." She said. Every one laughed. " I'd like to stay , thank you." He said. With a gust of wind all the senshi were back in their clothes and headed off to clean up , and rest. Setsuna walked over to Haruka and the prince who were just leaving. "Haruka. I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it." She said. " I know Setsuna. Come on , lets go home. Micheru will enjoy a cup of hot cocoa when she wakes up." She said. The three walked off , Micheru in the prince's arms , just as the sun was coming up.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: no fames! this is an old fic. i'm not bashing anyone so as i said, no fames!

Do you remember that day when…?

My name is Tenoh Haruka. People don't believe that yet , but one day they will. Let me explain. A few months ago I was a woman named Victoria Halt. I lost a friend who was vary close to me , named Michelle Castaway. I loved her vary much , we were best friends. I had no memory of anything before this life. My dear Micheru has never met me this time , but I will find her , in fact I have my suspicions that she is in the room with me , my room mate here at the hospital. They think I'm crazy , but I'm not. I shouldn't have rattled off about the silver millennium , and Micheru. Apparently Victoria had a boyfriend. A shame really , he is rather cute , but I'm devoted to Micheru , no fooling around , even without her. Any way. The trauma of this friends death is what triggered my memory. Really all I have to do right now is convince them that I'm 'normal' again. It all started with it…the accident. I was driving the car when it happened. I crashed , foolishly I had , had a few drinks. She died instantly. I feel the guilt seep in every time I go over it. But I'll be better when I become Uranus again , and have found Neptune. That that is how it started. I'll now fill in the details for you.

As is my trait, even as Victoria , I was in the tendency of dressing like a man. I don't really look at it that way , it's just my style. My hair is a little longer though. After the crash I went into a state of shock. I slept for three days and while I was sleeping I dreamed of the time of the moon palace and how Micheru , Setsuna and I would go there for meetings of the senshi. I remembered earth before 'modern' things were created. I remembered the moon in all it's beauty. the queen would often work with us to better protect the small planetary system that we called home. I remembered the fight in which we lost our lives to the evil queen Mitalica. I remembered everything. Once my brain had sorted everything out I woke. I was in a hospital. A man was standing over me. I was rather attracted to him. He looked a lot like Andrew. The difference here is that I was reborn in America. I guessed that the certain group of friends I had formed was a way of remembering the ones I had in Tokyo. I didn't remember how I had died in Tokyo for the third time , but new it was a battle. I imagine Usagi chan couldn't bring us back. I don't think we were supposed to come back as senshi this time. Her way of giving us the freedom we so wanted maybe? Any way , I look up at him. " Victoria , I want to say I'm sorry." He said. " for what , and who are you?" I asked. He looked worried. " Derrick , as in your boyfriend." He said , he took my hands. " your name's not Andrew?" I asked. He recoiled from me. He picked up the phone and called a nurse. A few minutes later a doctor walked in the room , strikingly looking like Professor Tomoe. For some reason he went to feel my throat which freaked me out because I wasn't sure what he was doing to add to my horror that he looked like the mad professor we had killed. I fought him back. " who are you?" I asked. " oh I see. Listen , we need to step outside." He said to the other man in the room , who I still wanted to call Andrew.

In no time I was being questioned , to my horror , by his personal attendant who looked like Kaorie Knight. I made her quite uncomfortable , starring at her. " what is your name?" she asked shifting in the seat next to my bed. Her legs were crossed and she hung one hand over a knee where I could see her nails , black , with a ruby in the center of each. I shivered remembering the fights I'd had with her. " Tenoh Haruka." I said. She looked up at me startled at the name , and flung her head so sharply back her hair flew over her shoulders. It was a little longer. " tell me why you think that." She said uncrossing her legs and sitting in that ever popular hands under the chair , looking at me with false pity in her eyes , psychiatry doctor kind of thing. " I am Haruka Tenoh , I was born in a time called the silver millennium a thousand years ago , on the planet Uranus , where I was Princess and protector. I along with my companions Micheru Kaioh , and Setsuna Maioh , protected the planets of the inner kingdoms. I along with every one else in that time died in a battle with something called the neggaforce. We were all given another chance at life by the queen , queen Selene. Sacrificing herself she used the silver crystal to send us to the future here on earth as normal humans. We were awakened some years ago to find the three pure heart talismans two of which were found in Micheru and myself." I said. " who is this Micheru?" she asked. ' oh great. This is going to be fun.' I thought. " she's my girlfriend." I said with a sigh. " I see. Do you care to elaborate?" she asked. I cringed. " no , no , not really." I said. She smiled and left.

Later that night I was moved to another room. I had a roommate , the one I spoke of. She looked just like Micheru. " Amber this is Victoria." The woman who was talking to me before had said. " nice to meat you Victoria." She said. She had a funny accent on the name , like she wasn't sure she believed her. " I told you my name is Micheru though." She said. " Victoria says her name is Haruka , the woman you told me about three years ago. You two have something in common , so I thought you would like her." She said. She looked up from her painting and said with a rather snappy tone. " that we're both crazy and think we're from another planet , or the thing about the senshi?" then went back to her canvas. I suppressed a laugh. That was Micheru no doubt. "Kaorie being mean to you too Micheru Chan?" I asked. " mean , no , she's quite tame this time around. You know I missed you , what took you so long to remember?" she asked. " I had a boyfriend." I said. She pouted. "I didn't. I was an outcast me! Kaioh Micheru , the beautiful violinist , painter , fast swimmer , great figure , was an outcast!" she sobbed. " oh that's horrible , bacca Haruka , where was I?" I said half mocking her. " we're apart for nearly nineteen years and you don't want to talk to me still." She said. " I'll leave you two to get 'reacquainted.'." she said as she left. " oh Micheru , come here , I just can't imagine you as an outcast." I said talking her into my arms. " that's much better." She said. I rolled my eyes. We sat and talked.

The next morning I woke. She was standing by my bed , staring at me. I jumped. " oh man , don't do that! I'm on edge as it is with that woman running around." I said. " good morning to you too love." She said. I rolled my eyes and sat up. " so what's with the change?" I asked. " change? I haven't changed. I'm just a little more snappy. It's really not my fault. I'm sorry if I disappoint you." She said. I pulled her down next to me and held her tightly. " we have each other again Micheru. I could never be disappointed with you." I said. I was about to kiss her when that scary woman came in. " you know you really do freak me out. You look too much like her." I said. " I am her. That's why I put you here with her , because she is Micheru , you are Haruka , and I am Karie Knight." She said. I held Micheru closer , a reaction to her comment , trying to protect her. She smiled warmly at us. I looked down at Micheru who was stunned. " there is no need to fear , I was reborn in this body , just as you have been , I have no powers now." She said. " what about the one who looks like Tomoe?" Micheru asked. " he not , he just looks like him. That's all." She said with a sigh. " so why come to us now?" I asked. " because I know you two need help out of here." She said. " so what are you going to do?" I asked. " you will have to find a way out on your own. I'm not supposed to be here now. I'll have the plane tickets next week , just find a way to brake out , I'll quit and the three of us can go back to Tokyo where we belong." She said.

That night Micheru and I sat curled up next to each other. I held her close and smothered my face in her hair. The light blond was soft with loose curls. I kissed her cheek from behind and whispered to her, " what aren't we aloud to do here Micheru?" I asked. She sighed. " this. If they caught us now , they way we are , we would be in trouble , even though you're only holding me. I'm sure our relationship would not be looked upon kindly , they'd move us away." She said. This gave me an idea. " than I know how to get out of here." I said. She looked up into my eyes. " how?" she asked. " fall asleep , I'll hold you all night. When they come to wake us tomorrow we'll be like this. When the get us into the hall we'll attack and run." I said. She thought about it. " it's worth the try." She said. " besides , I'm so tired any way." She said. I laid down , stretching out , as she did. She lay her head softly on my shoulder as I held her still. I looked into her eyes and smoothed away her bangs. " every thing will be all right Micheru." I whispered. " I know it will , now that I found you again. We'll go back to Tokyo with all our friends." She said. She had her eyes closed and as she talked she drifted off to sleep. I stared at her warm body in my arms until I too fell into a deep sleep , a sleep I hadn't felt in a long time. " good night my love." I had said just before the blackness of a dreamless sleep closed in around me.

I was woken quite rudely. The man poked me in my side , it was early in the morning. Micheru didn't wake. " get up!" he shouted smacking me. " stop it!" I screamed , waking Micheru with a start. Fear consumed her eyes. This was the moment. How ever it didn't go the way I thought it would have. He was beating me up. I was getting my fare share of punches in , but he had the upper hand. Micheru sat cowering on the bed staring at us. " Micheru! Help me!" I shouted. I was getting bad. Blood ran from my nose and I could feel the kicks I was receiving in the stomach. I was loosing and fast. He had me on the ground. finally he stopped and stood there staring at my still figure. I made him believe I had passed out. That is until he went for Micheru. " Uranus , guide me. I must save her." I whispered weakly. Suddenly I felt a warmth surround me. I stood. They were now standing , he was beating her up. I could only imaging how long this had gone on. My pen formed and without a second thought grabbed it. " Uranus Planet Power!" I yelled my hand high in the air. He stopped letting her fall to the floor and looked at me. His eyes grew wide with fear. " I am Sailor Uranus , and I'm here to stop you in your evil ways. Beating up on innocent girls is cruel , now I will punish you in the name of Neptune , my lovers planet!" I shouted and without regret I used world shaking. It didn't kill him , but he would be hurt for quite a while. A gold glow surrounded me the whole time. I picked up Micheru and left. In the hall I ran into Kaorie Knight. " go , out that door. But what happened to her?" she asked. " you need to do something with this place. He beat us up because we were found sleeping together. Even only as friends we did. Now I must leave. I'll meet you at the air port in two weeks. You know where to find us." I said coldly as I walked out.

That brings us to today. My Micheru and I step off the plane. Kaorie Knight is slightly behind us. All the inner senshi , Usagi , Minako , Makoto , Rei , Ami , Mamoru , and Setsuna and Hotaru all stood waiting for us at the gate. We were welcomed warmly in the circle of friends. Hugging each , we said hello again. After almost twenty years the tears came. " Usagi chan , thank you again for everything." I said. She gave me a big smile. " we're happy to have you back. You know I let you two go , and I still regret it. Now the team is complete again. Welcome back guys. I'm glad you'll both be here for my crowning in a few years." She said. " and no one can make a better queen than you." I said. She blushed and we all laughed. It is the end of a perfect story , which still hasn't really begun. My Micheru and I are happy again. And that is the end for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hold fic please be gentle

Haruka's twilight nightmare how to rescue her!

(in harukas view.)

Saturday morning I woke, My Micheru beside me. To day was a special day. All of Tokyo was celebrating the return of the queen. Crystal Tokyo was built. Mamo-san and Usagi-chan had long since been married. Minako , Makoto , Rei , Ami , Setsuna , and even hotaru were happily married as well. As for Micheru and my self , we're just happy to see each other. I looked at the clock next to me and put my hand over my mouth. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. I guess that's what happens when you play piano until 4 am. My Micheru and I sat up in the music room until 2 , then went down stares for a cup of coffee yes I know a stupid thing to do at 2 am , but what can I say. It was time to get up. I turned to be staring directly into a pair of sleepy , yet soft aqua eyes , with a tuff of aqua hair in front of one. Startled I jumped , and fell backwards off the bed. This made her giggle. " good morning Haruka. Are we a little jumpy this afternoon?" she was being playful. It was still early for me and I wasn't much for talking when I woke up. " morning? It's...oh you all ready said that. Hello will do. Yes hello Micheru." I said climbing to my feet. She only rolled onto her back and laughed. I set my pillow back on the bed and sat cross legged next to her." think Usagi-chan's back at the palace yet?" She sat up , a forlorn look on her face. " I don't know. Mamo-san said he wasn't sure when she would get in. you know Haruka I miss the old Usagi-chan. She's not as full of light as she used to be." She said. I looked down at her as I sat next her. " darling Micheru , Rinnie just went off to another country for a whole year , Usagi-chan won't be herself until she comes back. If you asked me I think she's a little to young to stay on her own like that. It is true she is 16 , but still." I said. She smiled. " baka Haruka-chan , we were running around several countries when we were only 14!" she play scolded. It was true. We got into a lot of trouble. Trouble that Rinnie-chan will never face. The phone rang. " Kaioh Micheru." She answered. Her face lit up. I love to see her so happy. " YES! I will be there as soon as I can. Haruka will meet us later." She said. She hung up. " what was that about?" I asked. I was meeting her and some one else later. " it's a surprise. But meet us at the park at sunset." She said smiling at me. " well where are you going?" I asked. " shopping , where else!" she said. I rolled my eyes. That would be another 20 or so new dresses , all ways jewelry , most assuredly shoes to mach the dresses , and more hair ties and lipstick to add to her ever growing collection. We had a room devoted entirely to her lipstick , hair ties , shoes , and jewelry , not to mention the rest of her cosmetic collection. We live in a big house by the sea. for a short time Setsuna lived with us. My Micheru had become vary ill then , and still has fainting spells from it. The doctors say she will get out of that as time goes by , but it still scars me. I didn't know that day that the two next days would bring terror to my heart , as well as the other senshi's. Micheru went into the dressing room to get ready. " you're changing all ready?" I asked her appearing in the door way to the room. " yes. It will take me a while to day. I want to impress her. An old friend of mine." She said. " is she married?" I asked her. She laughed and came to me in the door way , still in her night gown. I had bought it for her. It resembled so much that of something that a princess would ware I couldn't pass up the opportunity to bye it. No it was not see through. " Haruka don't be so jealous , she's an old friend , and yes she is married , to a sea captain." She paused a minute. Then getting this big smile she continued. She was going to give me a clue. " who we also know. not as well but we know him." She said. I still had no idea who she was talking about. I gave up trying. I gave her a gentle kiss on the fore head , and went back to our room to change my self. I heard her giggle as I left. She knew I would think about it all day. I went in , and passing by a mirror I caught a glimpse of my hair. So that's why she had been laughing as I left. 'oh well ,' I thought. ' at least I don't have to get mine wet to get a brush threw it.' I went over to my dresser and picked up my comb. It was gold , with jewels on it. Three sapphires. I went back over to the mirror and combed out my hair. I didn't feel much like sitting home all day while she went out with friends. I picked up the phone. I decided to call Makoto. She all ways has something up her sleeve on days like this. She was alone to day because her husband had some things to do out of the country. All the scouts children were in the same country with Rinnie. Training if you will. Mako-chan answered on the first ring. " Kino Makoto." She said. Her tone was so cheery that I had to laugh. " hello Mako-chan. It's me Haruka. I was calling to see if you would like to do something to day." I said. I heard her giggle on the other line. Her giggle turned into a laugh. " what's so funny?" I asked. " I was just about to call you with the same question." She said. " got any ideas? Micheru is going out with some friends , and I really don't feel like sitting here until sunset when I'm going to meet them at the park." I said. " well actually , there is a festival down by the Tokyo tower. I was thinking about going. We could go." She said. " sure. I'll pick you up in about ten minutes." I said. " great by." She said and hung up. " you're going out too?" I heard Micherus voice from the door way. I turned to see her. She wore a sky blue dress that went to her knees , her Sailor Neptune shoes , and a light sea blue bow in her hair. " yes , I just called Mako-chan. She and I are going to a festival down at the Tokyo tower. There are more in the park." I said. I still had on my night clothes which actually were an old pair of stretch pants and one of my shirts. She walked up to me , putting her arms around my neck loosely as she looked into my eyes. " have fun to day Haruka , but no flirting!" she said. I smiled at her. " only with the really cute ones to day." I said teasing her. She smiled back at me. kissing my cheek she bid me fare well and left.

Five minutes later I was dressed and was on my way to pick up Mako-chan. She was standing out front waiting for me. it was a nice day. I knew she would ware green so I put on my one and only green shirt with my whit pants. I had rolled up the sleeves on it , and wore it loose. " what a coincidence we are both warring green and white. You look nice to day Makoto." I said. She loves it when I compliment her. Some times I think she still sees me as a man. but then she goes and says something like she did in the car and it all ways makes me change my mind. " not dressed like a girl today ha?" she asked sarcastically. " no. when do I ever?...oh never mind , the party last year I forgot." I said. She laughed. " how , every one was so confused , even Usa-chan didn't recognize you!" she said. It was rather amusing. I sent Micheru to the party first so I could borrow one of her dresses without her going crazy over makeup. I was fashionably late , so every one saw me come in. I had made such an impression on every one that I stopped the numerous conversations as I passed. Micheru almost passed out when she saw me. I wore a long sea green dress with gold trim on the skirt and bodice. It was vary low cut and off the shoulder. The bodice was laced with gold rope trim , and curved every where. In gold thread flowers had been sewn on.  
Usagi-chan was so happy to see me so dressed up that she took my hand and dragged me up to the throne. She got every ones attention and shouted. " every one , this is our best sailor senshi Haruka Ten'ou!" To compliment the dress I borrowed Micherus emerald necklace. After every thing calmed down , Micheru and I danced all night. She and the other senshi still teas me about it. I think maybe this year I'll even put a little make up on.

Mako-chan and I stood on top of the Tokyo tower , alone. We looked down at every thing. She started humming something. " what's that your humming?" I asked. Her cheeks turned red for a moment. " well I sort of made it up. it's called rainy day man. because I used to have so many boyfriends. Then I ran into ken again and he started dating me , and he all ways reminds me of a music box tune I heard once. It's our song now." She said. She had turned to me and was leaning against the railing. Before I could respond I noticed that there was two lines of people. They were making a path. Looking further out I saw Usagi-chan. She was looking for us. "my queen!" I shouted. I took off the rose I was warring that I had bought and tossed it to the ground. She ran up to it , picked it up , and waved at us. I waved back , and she went inside to come up. " the view is wonderful from up here Usagi-chan will like it." Mako-chan said. She turned facing the city again. I walked up next to her and spread my arms on the railing as I leaned into a heavy wind. I felt some ones presence , but it wasn't Usagi. " I remember the battle we fought up here." Her voice echoed. I turned to see Kaiorie Knight standing behind us. She wore a long black dress , extremely low cut as usual. " what do you want?" I asked coldly. " to apologize. You see I was in love with professor Tomoe and I would do any thing for him. But I see that I was wrong now. I was under the influence of Master Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. I didn't realize at the time that it wasn't him at all. he offered me powers , and I took them thinking that maybe he would one day become closer to me and see that I loved him. But then Mistress 9 got rid of me , and he didn't even give me a second look." She said. I could see tears forming in her eyes. Could it be that this monster really was a human? I couldn't believe it. But then she fell to her knees crying at my feet. " how did you find me and why would you want to apologize to me?" I asked. I was surprised by her answer. She looked up at me. " because you are the only one that could possibly for give me now. I've been to every other scout. None of them will speak to me." she said. " I will." Usagi-chan said walking up behind her. " you all ways were kind Usagi-chan. How can I ever mach up to you." I said. She smiled up at me. " you are kind Haruka , in your own way." She said. Then turned to Kaiorie Knight again. " will you accept the healing of the silver crystal?" she asked. " yes I will my queen!" she said.

At dusk I dropped Mako-chan back at her house , and headed to the park. I knew where she would be. I spotted her with another woman and a man by the statue of a dolphin jumping or being carried by a wave. As I approached I saw that the man was Mamo-sans friend from the crown arcade. Then the woman turned her head as Micheru looked up. " Elsa Grey!" I asked. I stood there for a few minutes. She smiled at me. " Haruka-san...it's been a while since we had a race. Are you still as fast as the wind?" she asked. I suddenly felt a little intimidated by her question. " care to find out?" I asked. " certainly. From here to the end of the park and back." She said. " sure." I said. We both stretched. Micheru gave the call. We took off. I was soon far a head of her. But she managed to catch up. she had been practicing. We ended up tying. Micheru stood up and cheered for both of us. We sat back down and started talking. " what brings you back here? The last I heard of you was that you were in England." I said. " you actually. I figured out that you stopped racing shortly after I introduced you to Micheru , because you were the sailor senshi of the outer planets." She said. I looked surprised and was. " you knew about us the whole time then?" I asked. " um hum. I followed her one night to see where she went to , and saw you two transform." She said. " are you coming to the red party tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject. " isn't that only for the friends of the queen and princess?" she asked. " and the king." I said.

The next day Micheru and I had gotten ready for the red party. See we have 11 parties a year. Well 15 actually. One for every color of the rainbow. In January we have the white party. Every one , men included , comes in white. Then in February we have the black party. Again every one comes in black. In March we have the indigo party where every one come dressed in indigo. In April is the blue part , in May is green party , in June we have the yellow party and Usagi-chans and Rinnie-chans birthdays , in July we have the orange party , in August we have the red party which is what were in now. In September we have the gold party , in October we have the silver party and Mamo-sans birthday , in November we have the rainbow party where every one comes in their favorite color , and in December we have the crystal party where every one is dressed like Usagi or Mamo-san. ( no i am not that messed up , i dress a Usagi-chan.) Usagi-chan dies her hair to mach the color of the party , and at the rainbow party she dies it 10 colors. She was sporting her red odongos that night. Micheru and I had to go to the palace a little early that day. I invited Elsa and her husband to come with us. I had to pick her up at 1 it was 9. Micheru and I had been up since 6. Micheru was having a good day , so was i. She stood in front of the floor length mirror admiring her dress. I walked up behind her. I put my arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned into me. I reached up with a soft hand , and pulled her hair back off her shoulders. " I think you should put it up." I said. I walked over to my desk and opened the drawer. I pulled out my old red scarf. It had been so many years since I wore it I had forgotten why. It was a prefect match to her long dress. Her dress was palmagrannet red and had off the shoulder sleeves that clung tightly to her arms. The bodice was white , with gold ties , that laced it closed. I tightened my arms around her waist as I closed my eyes. My head rested on her silken shoulder. With a sigh she closed her eyes and leaned her head on mine. " let's stay like this all day." She said. " we can't. you wouldn't want to miss the party would you?" I asked. I whispered it in her ear. I could feel her melt , and she held in her breath. She says when I whisper it sounds like a spring breeze. " I'm a little tired , do you think it would hurt if I took a little nap?" she asked. " no , not at all. after all you don't want to miss the surprise Usagi-chan has told us of. if you ask me she's setting us up." I said. " I think you're right. I wonder what she has up her sleeve this time." She purred. The month before she had given us a vacation on Neptune. Maybe it will be Uranus this month. I turned her to face me and kissed her fore head. " come on , I think I'll take a nap too." I said. I slipped my arm around her waist. She lay down first. I lay next to her and again put my arm around her waist. I moved closer to her smothering my face in her hair. She all ways smelled like the sea. not only to me but to every one. It was her ora. She lived it , she breathed it , she thought of it every day , and dreamed of it every night. As i was thinking this , i noticed that her breathing had relaxed. She was sleeping. I pushed her hair under my face on the pillow , and soon drifted off my self. While i slept i too dreamed of the sea. she and i were under the water. The light filtered around us in sparkles , and bubbles. We could hear dolphins in the back ground.

I woke first to see Makoto standing by us. " Mako-chan , what are you doing here?" I asked. Micheru was still sleeping. I then realized that she was in her fuku. " what happened?" I asked. " it's a good thing I came. When I got here some one had broken ...they were going to kill Micheru!" she said eyes filling with tears. " what , why didn't I wake up?" I asked. " they put you both out. Before I got here they gave you both a shot of something." She said. I looked at my left arm and there was a puncture wound there. I looked over to my Micheru. She wasn't moving. Her breathing was vary slow. I picked her up. I held her close to me in my arms. " Micheru." I said. No answer. " Micheru , come on sweetie , wake up." I said , running my hands through her hair. " here maybe this will help." Mako-chan said. She handed me a glass of water. I propped Micheru up on my pillow , and put the glass to her lips. After only a few drops she awoke. She took the glass from me and drank it. I took the glass from her and set it on the night stand. She put her hand to her left arm. "What happened?" she asked. I went over what Mako-chan had told me. she closed her eyes. " I didn't want to tell you but I guess I must now." She said. " what , Micheru what happened?" I asked. She began crying. " I saw something I shouldn't have. I swore my silence but they must not believe me." she said. I took her in my arms. " Micheru , calm down a little and tell us what happened. What did you see?" I asked , soothingly as I stroked her hair out. She looked up at me. I have to be strong. I can't show her any weakness now. I said to my self , her eyes , they had seen something no mortal should ever have to. " the destruction of a white crystal. The shrike that was heard , I'll never for get it , oh Haruka , it was so sad to see." She said. A white crystal is a crystal that holds some ones dreams. That meant that there was a person some where , who was now dreamless. Dreams are vary precious to us sailor senshi. Each one of us has dreams for the future. Most of them are full filled now , but some are still held in theses crystals. Usagi-chan made them for every one. When all there dreams had been achieved , the crystals were given to Usagi to add to her garden. I don't know the story because I was such a small part in it , but Rinnie has a friend called Pegasus , the watcher of all dreams , and he visits her. It was some thing I had hoped she would never see. " it's 12:30 now. We should get to the palace to tell Usagi." Makoto said. We were all quiet. We all remembered when I saw it. It had me in tears for days. I could only imagine the sadness she had been hiding. " okay , you coming Mako-chan?" I asked. " no , that's okay , I have some things to do here I'll run when I'm done." She said. "hugh?" i asked. " oh well that's what i came over for , was to help you clean for the party you having tomorrow , not like it's really messy though." She said. " oh , if you must. Just don't go into that desk drawer." I said pointing to the first drawer of my desk. Not even Micheru knows what's in it. " Haruka for the last time , when i open things i have to have the keys to them , and i don't have the key to that one , to top that off it's your personal thing , and i do not go into it because you asked me not to , now i don't know what's in there but I'm not going to look." Mako-chan said. " all right that's the last time I'm going to bug you about it." I said. I gave her a grin. "ogg." She breathed putting a hand to her head. " forgiven , you and your tricks." She said. I laughed as i left. She wouldn't open it. What none of them knew was that it wasn't locked.

We arrived at Elsas apartment just as she stepped out the door. "Haruka-san , Micheru-chan! Coming right down!" she yelled. I waved to her. Micheru suddenly took my hand from her place in the passenger seat next to me. she was looking at some one. " Micheru , what is it?" i asked , looking at her in concern. She closed her eyes for a minute. I looked over and there was a man standing there. He pointed to her and mouthed the words 'watch your back.' And ran away. I would have run after him but he was all ready out of sight.

When we got to the palace , Usagi had all ready been told of the crystal. She was not happy. " why didn't you tell us about it?" she asked. She took both Micherus hands , and held them tight in her own as she looked into her eyes. " i was afraid they would come after me. that they would hurt Haruka or I." My Micheru said. She began to cry again. Usagi looked at her. Her own eyes filling with tears. I took Micheru into my arms. " it's all right. I may be able to help this person. Micheru-chan , Haruka-chan , go lay down , calm her , she is no use to me in this state. Not that i blame you of course." She said. " oh and get plenty of rest , I've got a great surprise for you two." She said. Her wings fluttered at that. " Usako-chan , cool it on the feathers. you'll blow Micherus hair out of place." I laughed as i walked off.

There is a room in the palace made for us. The room has to parts to it. The lower half of the room is painted to look like your underwater , and it's realistic too. The top half of the room is made to look like your floating in the sky. Micherus bed is a waterbed with fish swimming in it. It's clear and you feed them from the headboard. It sits on the floor which is real sea sand. My bed is suspended by clear wires to make it look like it's just floating up there. Micheru likes to lay and watch the fish under her , and i like to lay and watch the clouds role by above me. i have a skylight just above my head that i can open , or close. As you know the intire palace is made from quarts crystals. When i say sky light i mean a little window in the top of the crystal that opens and shuts. I jumped up to my bed , and laid down. I rolled to my stomach and stretched out on it. It was really a chase , with fluffy pillows on it. " Micheru , you can come watch the clouds if you want." I said peaking my head over the edge of it. She rolled to her back and looked at me with a smile. " but then the fish would get lonely." She said. I rolled my eyes at her , and threw a pillow. " good night Micheru." I said. " night Haruka." She said. She turned back to her fish , and i turned back to my clouds. She started humming to her fish , which put me to sleep.

When Usagi-chan woke us it was time for the party. She and Elsa had been talking all day. It was dark , and the moon shown a brilliant white above me. i sat up , pulled closed the window , and nimbly jumped down. Usagi giggled as i landed. " what's so funny?" i asked. " oh nothing , just thinking about to night that's all." she said. Micheru and i looked at her oddly.

Micheru and I swept across the dance floor. Her dress swirling out as we spun in a waltz. Mamo-san and Usagi-chan danced by us. At one point i wanted to talk to Usagi , and twirled her away from Mamo-san , and into my arms. Mamo-san swept Micheru into the dance. Usagi looked a little scared. " so what do you want?" she asked. I smiled at her. " to dance with a beautiful woman." I said teasing her. " oh , Haruka , really." She said smiling back. " what you mean you really figured it out?" i asked a mock disappointed look on my face. " i know Micheru is the only one for you...despite what happened during the Professor Tomoe incident." She said. " that was before i grew up." i said. " so i know you wanted to talk." She said. " well , i was wondering if maybe Micheru could stay here to night , and maybe for a few weeks , until we can figure out what's going on." I said. " why?" she stopped , her red odongos flapping into my face for a second. " it's worse than you know my queen. May we go out into the garden?" i asked. She nodded , and i whisked her away by the arm. " now what is it?" she asked. I had to compliment her first. " you look gorgeous out in the moon light." I said. She backed away , I upset her. " I would like to be serious now , if you don't mind." She snapped. " they tried to kill us. Her more than me. I am worried for her safety. That's why i want her to stay here , they won't dare make an attempt in the palace , they would be caught." I said. " I'm sorry Haruka , i can't do that. Rinnie is too important. If they did , they might hurt her. She's coming back to morrow. I can't take the risk." She said. " vary well." I breathed. I couldn't be angry at her. Micheru came out followed by Mamo-san. " i just rescued her from certain disaster. It went unnoticed though." He said. " ha , what happened?" i asked as My Micheru ran into my arms. " they tried to take me away from the palace , the same people. They didn't believe me." she said. Suddenly two darts came from no where . both Micheru and Usagi were hit , and fell to the ground. That left us. Mamo-san and i were prepared to fight. Something came from the bushes , then multiplied. " super Uranus crystal power make up!" i shouted , transforming. I heard Micheru wake. " Usagi , can you hear me?" she asked. " Neptune , can you transform?" i asked. " right , super Neptune crystal power!" she yelled. I looked to my left and Mamoru was all ready Tuxedo Kamen. " Deep aqua mirror! Submarine reflection!" she yelled first calling to her mirror , then attacking with it. " space sward! Space sward blaster!" i yelled following her lead. Her power united with my sward , and Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose which also united with the space sward giving it extra potency. I lunged forwards with my attack , slicing all the yomas in one blow. Neptune fell into my arms , her mirror dropping to the ground. " lets take them in , and up to your room , before some one notices. We don't want to cause a panic." I said. " right." He said. We had de-transformed. He took Usagi-chan , and i took Micheru. We jumped up to the highest ledge we could.

Neptune's mirror appeared over her , and slowly lay it's self on her chest , in her hand. I had called away my sward. Ami-chan was in the room typing away at her computer to see what was on those darts. Mamoru-san and i looked up as Ami-chan shouted. " I've got it! It's a drug called ephoghistomine." She said. " but that's a hallucinogen not a sedative." I said. The other two looked at me. " how would you know that?" Ami-chan asked. " okay , okay , i used to belong to one of those R.P.G groups that used it to make it more realistic." I said. They continued looking at me. " i was a kid okay. It was fun." I said. The staring still continued until i shouted. " enough all ready it's not like i really had a choice , they had it smoking from the walls!" "well at any rate they should be fine by morning. This drug tends to give headaches i suggest having hot coffee waiting." Ami-chan said. I smiled warmly at my Micheru , holding her mirror. " or in my case hot cocoa. It's Micherus favorite." I said.

Thankfully the two woke before the party ended. Usagi , her usual self was feeling a little playful. She looked at me a gleam in her eyes. " oh Haruka." She said. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear. " what!" i asked. " please , it is after all a good excuse as to why i wasn't in the garden with you and Mamoru." She said , giving me the puppy eyes. It was too much , i never could say no to her when she looked at me like that. I put my hand to my head. Of all the crazy things that woman can come up with. She was right though , it would look like we had set it up. see every year one party has a surprise that either scares or delights the guests. I think this time it will scare them. That was Rinnie-chans idea. " all right , Mamo-san , Micheru , we need you to go down stairs." I said. They looked at us quizzically. " you'll find out soon enough." I said rolling my eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this. I thought. They left. " ready?" i asked. " um hum." She said. ' Super Uranus Crystal power make up!" i shouted. She followed my lead. " moon cosmic Power!" she shouted. We both transformed. I super sailor Uranus , and she Eternal sailor moon. I picked her up. she grabbed Mamo-sans mask as we left. I jumped onto the railing , her in my arms. She made a rope appear as i shouted. " magic rope appear!". I took a hold of it , and we swung down. Releasing her we both somersaulted in the air a few times and landed on our feet. She of course had a softer landing because of her wings. After the shock left every one , including Micheru , and Mamo-san , every one applauded. We took hands and bowed on the plat form where the thrones rest. " how do you do it?" i asked her as i sat next to her. The way i was sitting it looked almost like i was her pet. We de-transformed. Micheru sat the same way by Mamo-san. Now i feel i must explain why i call Mamoru Mamo-san. I do not do this in public of course , every one must show their respect to the king and queen. He and I have gotten closer over the years. I've saved his tail more than a few times , and Usagi-chans even more. We are polite to each other in our respectful names. For example when we are on Uranus , or Neptune , he calls us Haruka , and Micheru sama , because we have clamed the thrones of those planets , making us rightful princesses of them. Thus explained i move on.

The party ended. I hadn't seen Makoto-chan , Minako-chan , or Rei-chan all night. " where is the rest of your court?" i asked Mamo-san. " i don't know , but we wanted to come over and have some tea with you to discus something." He said. " sure , any thing really important , you seem kinda angry at me." i said. " no , I'm only a little disappointed that the others didn't make it." He said.

We got to our house. I unlocked the door , and opened it. Lights off just as i had left. I turn the lights on , and the foyer is decorated. Micheru and i walk into the living room , and flip the light on. We were then ambushed by the three girls , and party poppers , those things that explode confetti every where. " happy anniversary!" every one shouts. Elsa , her husband , Rinnie , all her friends , Hotaru , the other scouts , and my favorite person in the entire planet , my blood brother Tokino Toby. We weren't really related , but i met him in 6th grade and we've been close ever since , however i hadn't seen him in years. I ran strait into his arms. " Haruka , are you happy to see me or what?" he asked rubbing his hand into my hair and totally messing it up. on this day 8 years ago , we returned to Tokyo. That's why , my Micheru and i were having a little party the next day , just for us and the inner senshi. I looked behind me. Micheru had a big smile. " you knew?" i asked walking to her. She only nodded looking into my eyes. " dear friends , for give me." i said. Every one was smiling. I bent down and kissed her. " Haruka , so sweet to me." she said. " me , you're the one who threw the party for me." i said. She put her arms around me , and hugged me. " i will die for you." she said. I looked at her for a moment. " and i for you." i said. Every one started awing. They all ways tell us we make a cute couple.

My Micheru and i lay sleeping. My arm around her , her hair under my face , her hand tightly laced with mine. Every thing had been perfect that night. Now we were sharing a dream about the beach , and the stars , and moon. If the ocean were alive i would have to be jealous. We laughed , and chased each other on the soft wet sand. We did this every night. Suddenly she disappeared. I woke immediately. Something was wrong. I was right. I looked up to see three men fighting her. One grabbed a hold of her , while she kicked the other two. I joined in. suddenly she cave a cry. They had jabbed one of those darts into her arm. " Haruka! Help me , please!" she yelled. I was about to do something when i felt some one hit me over the head. " Micheru!" i yelled as the last thing i saw , was her falling into the arms of the lunatic , then every thing went black.

I woke 12 hours later with a concussion , and a splitting headache. " Micheru , no! bring her back!" i shouted , i sprang up smacking Mako-chan. Then i narrowly missed Minako. Mamo-san took my arms. " sit down , your not fighting them , you fighting us." He said pulling back over to the bed. " why didn't i follow her , baka Haruka , i should have pretended to be asleep , and followed them. Now my Micheru is gone , who knows where!" i shouted. He held me down. I was bordering insanity. I saw only blurs of people through my tears. Then i heard him say some thing to some one in the room. I felt a prick in my arm , then every thing went black again.

I woke in a better state of mind. The senshi hovered around me , including Usagi-chan. " Haruka , I'm so sorry , this must be a shock to you." Usage's sweet voice said. She brushed my bangs out of my eyes , and my vision cleared. I looked away from her. " all i want is my Micheru. My Micheru is all that matters , and i won't sit by and wait for her body to show up! you all better let me out of this room now , or none of you will ever wonder again , what world shaking feels like!" i shouted standing up. no one stood in my way. Before i got too far though , my sadness over took me , and i fell to my knees in tears. My beloved Micheru was gone , and i had no way of knowing where she was , or what was happening to her.

(Micherus view.)

i woke , confined to a chair. It wasn't hard getting out of the ropes , because they had tied my wrists to the arms of the chair. My small hands slipped out with ease. I walked to a door and opened it. It was then that i realized i was on a plane. Some one sat in a seat right out side the door. I didn't see him as i walked out. I was fully prepared to jump if i couldn't get the plane to land. " so the beautiful miss Neptune awakes." He said. I swung around. " No! what do you people want! I said I'd stay silent and i did , until you tried to kill me. please let me go! Haruka and i will never say any thing , or name you." i said. " well that would sound all right to me , and yes we were going to kill you , but then we found out that you were sailor Neptune. That's why your here now , on your way to India." He said. " why India?" i asked. " our boss thinks you are pretty and want to add you to his collection." he said. " i don't understand." I said , hoping he would give me more information. " he has a collection of things he likes. One of those things being any thing to do with you. we set you up , that wasn't a real dream crystal. He hired us to get you for him , so we set up a fake crystal , and waited for you to come around the dock side." He said. " but you just said you were going to kill me." i said. " he decided it would be nicer to look at you alive , then dead." He said. " who is he?" i asked. " you'll know when you see him." He said. I decided i wasn't going to stay here. I reached for my henshin pen but it wasn't there. I looked at him in horror as he held it up for me to see. " don't under estimate us , Kaioh Micheru , we know every thing you think." He said. It was a bad day , and unable to maintain my composure , fell to the floor.

I don't know how long i was out , but it must have been a while , because i was on the ground , in a bed. Shear material hung from the ceiling above me. the room was dark , spare a single light just above me. i was startled by a deep voice from my side. The man was tall. He had piercing green eyes , and threateningly black hair. My breath caught in my throat. " i am Nicholas DeBlanch. I hope my employees haven't been too rough with you. oh , your wrist is bruised , I'll have to do something about that." He said. He gently took my hand. I was too stunned to say or do any thing , until he asked me something. " have you eaten?" he stared into my eyes intently. " not since last night." I said. " than come , and join me for dinner." He said. My heart beat wildly. All i wanted then was Haruka. I decided not to make him angry. He seemed like a nice enough person. And in all honesty i was hungry. He helped me stand. I wasn't feeling well , and almost tripped , but he caught me before i fell. " come we'll get you something right away , i fear they have treated you poorly." He said. " they knocked me out twice , and then spoke harshly to me. they said i was part of your collection of pretty things." i said , looking into his eyes. " collection? No , i only wanted you to spend a few days here in my palace." He said. He didn't know then. " did you tell them to bring me here , in any way they had to?" i asked. " no. i just said to bring you to me. why , what have they done?" he asked. I wasn't that baka. No i would tell him when and if i trusted him. We were walking down a hall now. I hadn't answered him. We stopped at a closed door. " i know that you are a world famous violinist. Would you care to play for me?" he asked. I did need to unwind. He was clearly not the bad guy in this. I just had to get him to prove it. " yes i would. And while i play , I'd like your employees to be there they might want to hear. don't tell them i am cooperating though." I said. " they are there now. Please tell me what they have done to you , and i will punish them accordingly." He said. " do you have a phone?" i asked. " no , I'm afraid not." He said. " there is one thing you should know first." I said. " and what is that?" he asked. " they may be trying to de-throne you." i said. We walked in. he had my wrist lightly. " please let go of me , i want to go home!" i said , pretending to try to pull away from him. " no , you will play for me." he said. " i don't want to." I said. " but you are world famous for it , how can you not want to?" he asked. " i just don't..." i said. Then i spun on my heel with all my weight and fell into his arms. He didn't know if i was acting or not. I reached out an arm. " Haruka! Don't let them! No I can't leave you! help me Haruka!" I shouted. Then i screamed and held my arm. I fell silent again. I flinched as he screamed. " get out! I told you to bring her to me not kidnap her from her home!" i began to whimper. " the crystal. Oh no , that persons dreams are gone now. How could they do that. I have to put it back together." I said as i made tears fall from my still closed eyes. Then i remembered. " my henshin pen. You have to give it back. I'll die with out it!" i yelled. I was fooling him. " where is it!" he yelled. I almost flinched again. I was leaning on him with my 100 pound body as he held me up on my feet. They gave it to him. " and what is this about a Dream Crystal?" he asked. " that's how they got me. They broke a Dream Crystal. They thought they'd hurt my mental strategies as a weapon against me , then kidnap me at the party and it would look like a crazed fan of mine , except Mamoru fought them away. Then they attacked the four of us , knocking both the Queen and I out with small wooden darts with a highly hallucinogenic drug on it. What they didn't think was that as a sailor senshi I am immune to it. They have figured that out and had a different drug on it. Then as their last and successful attack , they grabbed me out of my bed , away from Haruka , and proceeded to knock me out again. When I woke I found they had tied me to a chair in the cargo hatch of a small airplane. They had my henshin and I couldn't transform." I said opening my eyes and staring at them. The prince was vary angry. " Guards! Take these three traders to the jail when the storm clears take them to the city and let Mogoshin deal with them." He said. " no , please any one but her!" they shouted dropping to their knees at his feet. " away!" he shouted. At a wave of his hand they were dragged off. I sank to the floor crying finally. He knelt to me , and placed a hand on my shoulder. " I'll get you out of here as soon as I can. I'm afraid how ever , that my not be until tomorrow." He said. He handed my henshin to me. " thank you." I said taking it from him. " you are vary good at that you know. You had me going there for a few minutes." He said. I looked up at him. " I had to. I realize you're not the enemy here , I just hope you'll be kind to me while I'm stuck here. It's a sand storm right?" I asked. " yes , a strong one. The plane barely beat it in. an hour later and you probably would be stuck in the plane until tomorrow." He said. " how long have I been out? Most sand storms last several days." I said. " well I'll tell you this , it hasn't been since last night that you had something to eat. I am fearful of that. It has been three days." He said. " three days." I repeated. He nodded. " come , it's no wander you're so weak. I'll give you any thing." He said. " thank you." I said as he helped me to my feet.

The next morning I woke and the sun was shining brightly. The palace was a circle shape with a large indoor garden. It was glassed in at the top. He had all manner of plants , some even had flowers on them. I was standing in front of a small pond watching the tropical fish he had in it. The storm had stopped and the palace guards and servants alike were clearing away the sand. It would be another two days before the plane was ready to take us back to my poor Haruka. " no , I invited her here!" I heard him shout from behind. " Micheru , don't turn around." He said. In the water I could see a figure holding a sward above my head. I froze in place. " leave , I tell you I had her brought here. Please she's been through enough." He said. The man still stood there staring at me. " what is your name?" he asked. " if you put that sward down I'll tell you." I said. I took a deep breath as he brought the sward to my eyes and held it there just half an inch from my face. " what is your name?" he asked again. " Kaioh Micheru." I said , staring at the blade. " how did you get here?" he asked. " who are you?" I asked. He brought it down to my neck. " how did you get here?" he asked again. " please Micheru sama , just answer his questions." I heard the prince say. He was frightened , I could tell even though his voice was clear and unbroken. " I was taken from my bed three nights ago and brought here , where two men kept me drugged for three days , I am no threat to any one here." I said. " what does sama mean?" he asked. " it's a respectful term used in this time fore royalty." I said. " why does he address you this way? He is the prince." He said. I hesitated and the sward came closer. " I am the princess of Neptune." I said. " turn around and look at me." He said. I turned to look at him. He was tall , taller than Nicholas , and muscular. His face was covered by a thin piece of cloth attached to a head piece , all I could see of it were his black eyes and a small square of tan skin , he was from this country too. Though considerably smaller than he , if I could have gotten to my pen , which I foolishly left on the dresser in my room , I would have been able to take him , but I was helpless without a weapon. For the moment his sward was to his side which made me feel a little braver. " prince?" I called over the guards shoulder. " yes princess." He said. " please , go into the room you gave me , and bring me my pen." I said. " yes princess." He said. He brought it to me. I thrust it high in the air and shouted my henshin. I transformed. He tried to use the sward on me but I deep submerged him first. The blast threw him into one of the rooms. I let my suit fade and sat down. He walked up to me. " are you all right? I'm so sorry , that's my master guard I didn't inform him about you , I was on my way to him when I passed one of the open doors and saw you out here and him sneaking up on you." He said. " I just want to lay down for a while." I said. " can you walk?" he asked. That made me feel better. " um hum , thank you any way." I said standing up. He stood up too. " before you go , there should be some clothes in the closet , they are traditional but I think you'll be more comfortable instead of what you've got on." He said. " by the way why do you sleep in dresses?" he asked. I laughed. " it's a night gowned , Haruka bought it for me about a year ago , and it's just been my favorite ever since. But you're right , I don't ware it in the day. thank you." I said. " I'm afraid I have some bad news too. There was more damage done to the planes than I first thought. I don't know how long it will be before they can be flown." He said. " all right. I can't get mad , there is nothing we can do. Just please keep him away from me." I said. " agreed." He said.

Later that day I woke from a nap in a better mood. I had just finished changing when the prince knocked on the door. " come in." I said brightly. He opened the door and came in. " are you ready for dinner , or if you aren't hungry right now I can have the cook bring it to you later." He said. " oh , now is good." I said smiling at him. " you look better." He said. " now if I could get back to my normal weight I'd be fine." I said. " I hope you're not too far under your normal weight. I don't want you sick." He said. I smiled at him again. " no , not too far , only five pounds , just makes me nervous. You see I was sick a while back and I still suffer from it's affects." I said. He looked hurt. " I was not aware of that , what was wrong?" he asked. " a Neptuniean illness I caught. Only people from there can get it. It has some of the symptoms of the flu , but it's much worse. After about a week we called a doctor from Neptune who told us what it was. Apparently I had caught it from an escaped prisoner who we fought. I remember poor Haruka she was so worried about me." I said. " well come , I'll not have it." He said. He held out his hand to me and walked me down the hall to the dining room.

After dinner we sat there talking. Some one came into the room with a violin. At first I thought it was for me to play , but he walked to a stand and began to play. The prince stood and offered me his hand. I accepted , smiling at him. We began to waltz. " why were you afraid of the sward today? Aren't you immortal?" he asked. " I was afraid he would cut me." I said. " but I have a fully equipt hospital." He said. " I don't have red blood. If I ever had to have a transfusion I'd have to do it with some one from Neptune , who was some how related. I may be immortal , but I can die , and red blood just might kill me." I said. I suddenly felt weak. I put my hand on his shoulder for support. We stopped. " what's wrong?" he asked. " it's you. You're energy is so strong , but there is some thing wrong about it , you're warring a secret , please tell me what it is." I said. " I can't." he said pulling away from me. " you have to , I feel so weak. You have to tell me." I said through heavy breaths. " why did you not experience this earlier?" he asked. "I wasn't in such close contact with you. Please don't do this. Tell me what it is." I said. " I told you I can't! you'd hate me the rest of your life." He said. " that's not true. As a sailor senshi could never hate any one , not even an enemy." I pleaded. I was getting weaker and weaker by the second. I struggled to stay on my feet , but shook all over. My head spun. Oh why did ray have to do that to me? Why did I stay the night so long ago? It was just a silly sleep over with the other girls. But then , then I had that dream , that cursed dream , and found her with the great fire. That's when I got this. It wasn't her fault I realize , but she could have warned me about her spell , that it was meant for some one else. Secrets and lies , that's what I sense about people. I couldn't take it any more. I screamed in fear as the blackness swelled up around me. I don't even remember hitting the floor.

My eyes were still shut , I could hear things around me. My body lay still on a bed. My arms rested at my side. I stared at myself through a pool of water above me. The prince was no where to be seen. Movement from the door to the garden caught my eye. It was him. His guilt wore heavy on him as he took a rag from off the night stand out of a bowel of water. He didn't ring it out. In stead he let it drip onto my fore head drop by drop. Haruka had done this once. The water I was looking through rippled as each heavy , cold , wet drop of water hit. It ran down into my eyes , and my lungs took in air , involuntarily and deeply. I followed him back out to the garden where he looked into the water. I was there looking back at him. He turned , but my body still lay back in the room. " you look so beautiful in the water like that." He said sitting by me. " please tell me. If I promise to at least think about what you say will you please?" I asked. " are you stuck there until I do?" he asked. I sighed thinking about lying and saying yes , but that would be considered a secret as well as a lie , and I was trying to get him to tell me a secret. " no. I can return any time I wish." I said. He lowered his head. " all right. My secret , that I didn't want you to know , is that I'm in love with you." He said. I looked back over my shoulder and was gone from his sight. He turned as I walked out of the room. " there , that wasn't so bad was it? I don't hate you , but you know that Haruka is my life." I said walking up to him. I stood . starring at him. He stood. He leaned forwards to kiss me but I backed away. " no." I said. " vary well , I'm sorry." He said. " come with me , I want to show you some thing." He said. I followed him.

I looked around , crystals were every where. In the middle of all this was his dream crystal. It was nearly clear , only one dream remained. " you may look at it." He said. As I looked into the crystal I saw his dream , his last dream to come to light. The odd thing was that it was for me to be here with him. I was. Then I realized it. He was really beating himself up. He wanted me to be there willingly. Had they asked me I would have gone. I turned to him. " I am here willingly. If they had asked I would have come to you. Dream crystals are so important to me. It's funny I seem to have forgotten my own." I said. " I won't feel better until you come back. I only wanted to spend a few days with you is all." He said. " than when I come back , may I bring Haruka , and I can stay as long as you like." I said. " you'd spend time with me , if she were here?" He asked. " we aren't that inseparable , of course I would. Just don't expect me to jump on the next plane and come back." I said. " I understand. I wouldn't want you to. I am happy you're here." He said. " than stop looking so sad. You confessed your love to me , that's more than any man has ever gotten , be happy you got to do that. Almost every man in this world would envy you if they knew. Now is there any thing to do around this place?" I asked as we walked down the hall once more.

We now sat by the pond. We had been talking for nearly an hour. " you know what you're missing in here don't you?" I asked. The subject was the garden at the moment. " I can't see missing any thing." He said looking around. " you don't have any roses." I said. " what is a rose?" he asked. " you can't be real?" I asked starting to laugh at him. " I don't know what kind of a plant that is." He said. " I'll bring you one on my return." I said. " I'm afraid I don't get out much." He said. " tell me. Why do you cling to the palace so much. If I stayed in Tokyo for ever I'd go stir crazy." I said. " I don't know. I just have. The one night stay in Tokyo might help." He said. " the plane is ready sir." One of the guards said. " thank you." He said.

After I gathered the few things I had been able to bring with me , which included my mirror and henshin that are all ways with me , and the night gowned I came in. I didn't even have a pair of shoes. We boarded the plane. He carried me up to the horse , put me in it , then got on behind me , and after we got to the plane he carried me into it just so wouldn't burn my feet on the hot sand.

I had fallen asleep in his arms on the plane. It was half a days flight and I had stayed up late the night before , then gotten up early. I can't determine time because of the difference. It had been six and a half days since that night. The prince woke me as we were about to land. I sat up as the wheels hit the ground. It soon came to a stop the door opened and Haruka walked in. I stood. We stared at each other for a moment then she took me into her arms and kissed me. As I stood there in her arms , I felt weak again. Every thing was going too fast. I was afraid one of them would be mad at the other. I was afraid she would leave me once she figured out he was in love with me. I was relieved to be back home with her. I had my eyes closed. I opened them for a short second as I felt something sharp in my side. As the pain spread , the dark came again.

(Haruka's view.)

" Micheru!" I screamed. Some one had used a silencer on a gun and had shot her in the side. At first when she fell into my arms like that I thought she was dead. But her breathing became louder as she gasped in through the pain. She never even cried out. Hotaru came up to us. " they've caught him. He said he was aiming for you Haruka chan. Let me help her. It will be a while before we can get her out of here." She said. I looked at her. She isn't the frail thing she used to be. I nodded and stepped back laying her on the floor. Fists clenched I walked out to the man responsible.

It wasn't serious luckily , and she was released from the hospital three days later. In that three days I learned from the prince all that had happened in the days she was gone. we still were not sure if the dream crystal was real or not. Unknowingly it was real , it had been Micheru's. she had fulfilled all her dreams , so the only loss really was that Usagi couldn't add it to her garden , but another was made and it had a dream in it. A dream that was the most beautiful dream I have ever seen. Her new dream , that had been ignited like a flame , was to improve the crystals and heal the wounded minds of the people who wanted to destroy them. I asked her why. " because Haruka. I love you. I love Usagi , and Minako , and Setsuna , and all the other senshi. And it's a frightening thought that two common men , who had the intention to kill me , were able to get to , and destroy my dream crystal , and if I am a respected royal visiting a planet , than who is to say that those two can't get to Usagi's , or yours or even the lowliest persons. Every one has a right to dream and to fulfill those dreams and I want to protect them and keep them dreaming. Before I knew any thing of mine , it was the most horrible thing to destroy one , but if I'm not protected , then no one is." She said. I had never seen her more serious before in my life. We were at home. It was late. She lay down and looked up at me. I kissed her fore head. " good night my darling. See you on the beach." I said. She smiled and turned away from me as I put my arm around her. As we had all ways done I took her hand and she held it tight and hummed to me as we fell asleep.

The end…for now any way! MWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: old fic please be gentle

Haruka's past: Micheru learns the truth , and Haruka faces up to the one person she hates.

Haruka sat next to Micheru in the living room of her mothers house. The three were waiting for her father to come home. Haruka had paid a visit to her mother , only to find she was back with her father. Micheru looked up at the woman across from her. She felt uncomfortable being there. This was a face off between Haruka and her parents , she wanted nothing to do with this. She felt worse that she was the cause of the fight. It started the Saturday before when Haruka had run into her mother while the two were out shopping for a dress for one of Micheru's recitals. The run in was a mess.

Haruka stepped out of the dressing room , after trying on a pair of pants. She was going to be playing piano with Micheru's violin , and wanted to look her best. The white tux she used to have was worn out and stained. She hadn't taken it out of the back of the closet for years. It was time for a new one. She looked up to see Micheru walk up in a beautiful blue , lacy dress that looked perfect on her. Haruka let out a short breath and smiled. " you'll look gorgeous in it with the pink light." Micheru smiled back. " did you find a tux you like?" was her return. Haruka shook her head. " not yet , I'm so small I can't find one that doesn't hang on me." Micheru pointed to the woman's section. " why not try the woman's section right over there? They have tuxes you know." Haruka grinned. " I guess. I just haven't been over there since I was six." She said. Micheru's smile faded. " you know , I don't know a thing about your past. I've told you all about mine." She said. " one day Micheru , when you can understand , not now. I'm not ready to tell you." She said. Micheru sighed and turned to walk back to the dresses to find three more , dropping it. Haruka followed her. She put a hand on her shoulder from behind and whispered in her ear. " don't be angry at me , you know more about me than I do , remember." She said. Micheru smiled remembering that she had said that. She turned around and looked into her eyes. " that's right and don't you forget it." Suddenly Haruka cringed. " Haruka what's wrong?" " her." She said. A tall woman with long blond hair came over to them. " hello Haruka. It's been a while." She said. " hello mother." She said. Micheru stepped back. " I heard about your career." She paused and looked at Micheru , half disapproving. " and your girlfriend." " ya , so what are you doing back in town?" she asked. " I remarried your father and we're living near here." She said. " I see." She said. The woman turned to Micheru. " are you paying for that?" she asked. " yes , we have separate accounts…" " it's all right Micheru. I buy her anything she wants." She said. " I think I'll buy these if it's all the same , now I'm going to go change back." She said. Before she got two steps she heard MRS. Tenoh ask. " where are you're parents?" Micheru tensed. " why do you want to know?" Haruka asked. " it's all right Haruka , that's a reasonable question , I believe I owe her that. I was abandon when I was five , and I've lived with my aunt and step father since then." She said. " step father and aunt?" she asked. Haruka watched Micheru carefully as she gave her answer. She looked slightly hurt. " Micheru , you don't have to say. I know it hurts." She said. Micheru brushed her away for a moment. " my mother didn't want me so she gave me to her first husband , my step father , who divorced her soon after , he married my aunt , after we moved in with her." She said. " what about your father?" she asked. Micheru bit her lip. " I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me." She said and walked off to the dressing rooms. "that was incredibly cruel." Haruka scolded. " are you sure you want her?" she asked. Micheru was coming back when she heard that. " why wouldn't I?" she asked. " she hasn't a real family." She said. " she doesn't have a family , they died about two years ago. I'm all she has , and it's not like I had much better. I'd take her place any day of my life. Just to get away from you." She said. "it's his fault I suppose , forcing you to act more boyish." She said. " don't you start on me. I put on a dress and he boxes my ears for it. I show the tiniest sign of feminine value and he hates me. And you encouraged him." She said. " she seems quite proper." She said. " yes she is. Why do you have a problem with that?" she asked. " nothing , only that you are unsure of where she came from , manners are taught Haruka. She could be lying to you." She said. Micheru went back to the dressing room after that , she didn't want to hear any more. " bring her to the house next Saturday and we'll see if she's really worth what she looks." She said. " fine." She said. MRS. Tenoh walked off. Haruka went into the dressing room. She found no one. " Micheru." She called out. " I'm over here Haruka." She heard the sad voice. She walked to the sound and opened the door. She found Micheru curled in a ball on the floor in the corner of the small room. She looked up at her as she came in. " she's gone , don't be too upset , they've never approved of anything I've ever liked." She said. Micheru stood. " you seem so cold now." She said. Haruka looked surprised at this. She suddenly threw herself at Micheru. " I'm sorry , please teach me how to be soft again. I'm with her five minutes and she's all ready turned me back into a monster." She said , tears slipping from her eyes. Micheru was shocked. Never had she seen Haruka cry , over anything.

They got the rest of the dresses and Haruka found a tux , and they went home. Micheru went up to the pool. Haruka came too. Micheru dove off the high board. Haruka sat up there watching her. ' how could I ever give her up. My little fish. She's perfect in every way.' She thought. 'why don't you ever say you love me Haruka?' she remembered a fight they had gotten into. " Micheru." Haruka called as she watched her stand in the shallow end. Micheru waved to her and swam closer. " yes." She called up. " catch me." She said. She stood and jumped into the water, clothes and all. Micheru covered her face as the wall of water covered her. Haruka came up with a gasp. " that felt good." She said. " you're in the water." Micheru said. Haruka knocked on her head. " wake up , ya." She said. " but you're in the water." She said. Haruka laughed. " you're really cute like that." She said. She kissed Haruka's cheek. " lets race." She said and splashed Haruka. " that's not fair , I have a full set of clothes on." She said. Then she saw the gleam in Micheru's eye. " oh." She said. " we're the only ones here." She said. " do you realize how much trouble I could get into?" she asked. " I'll bale you out." She said. " sorry , Micheru." She said. Micheru pouted. " tell you what I'll make it up to you later." She said , drawing a smile from her. " all right."

It wasn't until the next day that she told Micheru about the visit Saturday. " but that's the day before my concert. I'll be too stressed to play right." She said. " I'm sorry." Haruka said. Micheru turned from her , sighing. " does it mean that much to you to show me off?" she asked , turning back to her. " it does , my mother had no right to say those things about you. You're the most perfect woman I have ever met." She said. " are you trying to say you love me Haruka?" she asked with a smile. " why is that so hard?" she asked herself as she stared into Micheru's eyes. Then she looked down. " why do you love me Micheru?" she asked. Micheru stood staring at her. " well , I guess because you're nice to me , and you love me , and you have pretty eyes , and soft hands , and shiny hair , you play piano beautifully , you are the wind personified. I don't know how many other reasons I could give you. Why?" she asked. " no one has really loved me until you. I spent all my life unhappy and lonely. That's why I pushed you away at first." She said. Micheru wrapped her arms around her and let her head fall on her shoulder. " we are perfect together Haruka , and it doesn't matter what any one thinks." She said. " what if I'm the one who thinks it?" she asked. Micheru backed away , scared of her next words. " Haruka , please don't leave me. One visit from your mother and you run away. We've been through much worse." She said. " it' s what they'll do to you that I'm worried about. I don't know what kind of test they have set up. What if they hurt your hands. I would never hear you play again." She said. Micheru sat down. " don't tell me that you want to leave because I know you don't." she said. " I want to stay with you , but I don't want them to hurt you." She said. " I don't understand , what could they do to me?" she asked. " their not normal Micheru. I don't know what happened , either my father drove my mother crazy , or they were both like that to begin with , there are a range of things they could do to you." She said. " like what , Haruka , tell me." She said. " they could lock you up in a room. Scare you , hurt you , kill you. I once had a friend. They didn't think she was good enough for me. They locked her in a room one night while I was asleep. She was staying the night. When I woke up the next morning she was gone and to this day I don't know what happened to her." She said. " then lets just not go." She said. " but I want to show them how perfect you are." She said. Micheru was suddenly frightened. " Haruka , you're not acting normal. Listen . take a sleeping pill and go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." She said. Haruka nodded and lumbered to the bedroom. Once the door shut , Micheru fell into tears and cried herself to sleep.

Haruka woke early the next morning with a clear mind. She was worried that Micheru wasn't next to her. She walked out and found her on the couch , tears streaked her face. Haruka lifted her, not waking her and moved her to their bed. She thought back and shivered at how crazy she sounded. She loosened Micheru's collar and pulled the sheet over her and left , closing the door.

Micheru woke later in a better mood as well. She walked out to find Haruka cooking something. She smiled as she saw a rose in a vase on a tray. She tip toed back into the bed room and dressed.

After breakfast they sat on the balcony talking. " have you made a decision yet?" Micheru asked. " I don't want to talk about it now. We'll go , just to settle this. They have no power over me any more. Now lets go out I don't want to sit around her all day. lets go do something fun." She said. " like what?" she asked. " oh , I don't know , we could go shopping." She said. " that would be nice." She said.

While shopping however a yoma attacked the store they were in. while fighting Uranus was distracted by a person that had just walked in , who happened to be her father. She stood staring at him. " Uranus , move!" Neptune yelled. Too late it slashed her in the side and grabbed her. "Deep Submerge!" she attacked. The yoma dropped Uranus. " ouch." She said as she stood. Neptune helped her up. " are you all right?" Uranus looked up in the door , no one was there , and she guessed there never was. " I'm loosing it Micheru , I thought I saw my father standing in the door." She said. " I didn't see any one." She said. " that scares me." She said. " come on , lets get home." She said. " we can't we have to keep the appearance , remember , you had put something on the counter." She said. " well we'll check out and go." She said. " right. But I don't want to go home." She said. About that time some one shouted. " look it's the sailor scouts!" they turned to see a little kid. They smiled. Uranus was healing all ready. They walked up to him. " if you don't tell any one you saw us , I'll give you something." Neptune said. He nodded. Haruka looked at her like she was crazy. As Neptune what did she have? " Neptune , what do you have to give him?" she asked. "this." She said , waving her hands over themselves. A rose appeared. Uranus smirked. She had brought the rose from home with her. She mussed up his hair. " go on to your mother now." She said. He nodded and ran off with the rose. They back flipped into a dressing room. Micheru pretended to be knocked out. The manager came over to them. Haruka began trying to wake her. " should I call some one?" he asked. Haruka looked up. " no , she'll be fine." She said. Micheru opened her eyes , 'waking up'  
" Micheru , are you okay?" she asked. " wh what happened , what was that?" she asked. She acted startled as she saw the manager. Haruka was holding her protectively. " everything's all right now my love." She whispered. The manager left to check on the others.

" you should be an actress Micheru chan." She said as they walked out to her car. " well I had to do something. Besides , I got a fifty percent discount on every thing I bought." She said. Haruka cringed. " you mean 320 was only half what it really would have cost?" Micheru giggled. " 640 is better than what I spent yesterday." Haruka rolled her eyes. " ya , well that was spent on formal dresses." Micheru nudged her. " and a two hundred dollar tux that will be worn twice a year." She said. " all right you got me. Where do you want to go to lunch?" she asked. " how about the pirate's house." She said. " you just like the name." She said. " they are vary romantic figures." She said. " I'll have to remember that…one of these nights." She smirked. Micheru began laughing. " you don't have to , I'll remind you." Haruka put the top down and Micheru leaned back , closing her eyes as the wind made her hair fly. " being in your car is like flying in a breeze."

That night Micheru managed to get a little more history out of Haruka. " all right. I guess I'll start from the first thing I remember.

A three year old Haruka walks down a stair case in a big house. Everything is dark. She can hear yelling in the living room. It's her mother on the phone. She slams the phone down. Haruka is watching from an opening in the doors. Suddenly some one picks her up. " you know you shouldn't do that." It was her sixteen year old sister. " I had a bad dream and mommy wasn't in her room." She said. " come on , I'll put you back to bed." She said. How ever MR. Tenoh came down the stares. " what do you two think you're doing!" he screamed. Haruka began to cry. He pulled her from her sisters arms and stood her on the floor. " boys don't cry!" he yelled. " I'm not a boy!" she yelled back. " you are if I say you are." " she is not a boy father , she's my little sister now stop it! It's not healthy to treat her like that." " you dare challenge me!" she screamed as he smacked her. She picked up Haruka who was still crying and ran upstairs.

She took me to my room and locked the door. We laid down and listened to the screaming match downstairs. She looked at me and with a conviction I had never seen , swore to me that she would take me away. I prayed for the day she would be married." Micheru looked at her in au. She could see Haruka fighting tears. She stood from the bed and wrapped her robe around her. " don't leave me alone." Haruka said. Micheru looked surprised. " I was only going to get you something." She said. Haruka shook her head. " I don't need anything but you right now." She said. She took off her robe and sat next to her. Haruka laid her head on Micheru's shoulder and closed her eyes. Micheru held her and they both fell asleep.

Haruka woke in a better mood. Micheru was still curled up next to her , her arm loosely around her. She sat up. She took Micheru's hand , looking at the ring. It had been almost six years since she had seen Hotaru or Setsuna , and even longer since she had seen the others. She pulled Micheru's robe around herself and stood , walking to the kitchen. She was startled by the phone ringing. She answered it before it woke Micheru. " hello." She heard a soft voice on the other end. " hi Haruka. I just called to tell you , you're an aunt again." It was her sister. This brought a smile to her face. " what is it?" she asked. " a girl. She's got your eyes." She said. " it's been a long time since I heard from you Tsea." She said. " are you still happy Haruka. I heard about how famous you've become. Did you meet any one?" she asked. " ya , actually. She's really important to me too. The three of us will have to get together some time. How old is Mat?" she asked. " thirteen." She said. " listen , I'd ask you to come over , but mom and dad are back together and live close by now. I and Micheru , the girl I told you about , are going to see them this Saturday. Call me Sunday and we'll talk." She said. " mom and dad are back together? Haruka promise me you'll be careful." Haruka scowled. " he should be happy , he's all ways wanted me to be a boy , well , now I have a girlfriend like a boy." She said. " I have to go now , but please be careful." She said. " I will , I promise." " good bye. I'll call you again." " good bye , sweet sister." She said they hung up.

She and Micheru sat in the park talking as they watched people and children walk by. " I would like to meet her." Micheru said as she leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder. " you'll like her. I told her to call Sunday , maybe I can talk her into coming to the concert." Micheru smiled at that. " I'd like that. She seems so much different from them." Haruka ran a few fingers through the light blue waves. " we aren't crazy. What ever happened to them didn't happen to us. He forced a look on me and it's been so long , I just have adapted it into my life. I could have changed once I was with my sister. See it was three years until she got married. She was nineteen. My father made me ware a tux to the wedding. My sister had the adoption papers with her.

A six year old Haruka walked into the brides chambers just before she was to go out. " tonight Haruka I'm taking you home with me." Their father walked in. " you wanted to see me?" he asked. She walked over to a desk and picked up papers and a pen. " sign these." She said. " what is it?" he asked. " it's an insurance paper. Mom has to sign too." She said. He signed the papers and took them to their mother. He brought them back. " thank you." She said. She took the papers back from him and locked them in the desk. The music started. Haruka and her father walked out and went back to their seats in the church. The minister walked up to her in the hall. " I see what you mean. The child will be safe in your hands." He said. " it's for the best." She said as she walked out. ' a father that wont even see his daughter down the isle , that is sad.' She thought.

After the wedding I went home with them , my sister and her husband. It wasn't long after five years , that I became an aunt. It was a boy. We had fun , and played like two brothers. Games boys would play , so for his benefit I remained like this. I was eleven when he was born. He's thirteen now. I can't wait to see him again." She said. Micheru sat up and looked at Haruka with a smile. " we have our excuse." " for what?" " Hotaru is thirteen , they would like each other , gives us an excuse to have her come visit." She said. Haruka kissed her. " you are so wonderful. We need a visit from Hime chan" then she got a funny look. She whispered , close to her. " the nights will be the only thing different you know." Micheru giggled at this. " Haruka , not in the park , people will look." " it's the truth." " honestly you can go without THAT for a few days." She laughed as Haruka whispered. " can you?"

the next day they lay in bed together. " I don't want to go any where today." Haruka groaned through her pillow. " me either. Let's just stay in bed." Was Micheru's answer. " my sister and I used to do this. Well minus five minutes ago of course." She said. Micheru laughed. " duh!" Haruka laughed. "Then she'd get up and make breakfast , when our parents weren't home. I loved it when she would cook. I remember one time when I was four.

Seventeen year old Tsea lay with four year old Haruka in Haruka's bed , it was a Saturday morning. Their parents were most likely at a friends house , passed out after getting drunk , and probably high. They wouldn't be home until late Sunday night. She was thankful that Haruka only knew so much. She knew nothing of the drugs or wild parties their parents went to. All she knew was they left the house on Thursday and didn't come home until three or four in the morning on Sunday. Tsea was more of a mother than a sister to Haruka. They laid in bed until noon. " ready to go eat?" Tsea asked. Haruka smiled broadly and nodded. " yup." Tsea tickled her stomach making her laugh , and went downstairs. Haruka followed , trying to imitate her steps. She sat at the table. " so what do you want my Hime?" Tsea asked. " pancakes. With strawberries " she said. " k , let's get dressed and we can go get the stuff." She said. " can we go see my kitten?" Haruka asked. " sure Chibi Hime." She said. She had stolen money from their mother to buy the kitten for Haruka. She then gave it to a friend so they could keep it. After getting dressed they went out to the store.

We went to the store. That's where she met her husband. I liked him right away. My sister had stolen some money from my mother that morning on the way out to buy food , I knew she would get in trouble for it. Every Monday after work my mother would beat her for steeling her drug money. Tsea did it for me , I probably would have starved if it weren't for her. He bought the stuff for us , and she didn't get in trouble that Monday , because she put the money back in moms purse. I remember another happy Saturday , shortly after she started dating him. He was off work , and took the two of us out shopping.

Four year old Haruka walked happily in a pretty blue dress , and matching hat , while licking on an ice cream with her sister and her sister's boyfriend Henry. The three were in a park. Tsea had a new dress too. " hay Haruka , want to learn something?" he asked. " sure , like what?" she asked. He mussed up her hair and started to run. " how to catch some one." He said. She pouted and took off after him , leaving Tsea behind. Haruka caught up to him and tackled him. He laughed as he dropped to the ground in the grass. " you learn fast little one." " sister said I run like the wind." She said. " you do." She said as she walked up. " I agree." He said. She sat next to him. A boy her age came up. " hay , I saw how fast you run , do you want to race with me and my friends?" " ya , can I sissy? Please?" she gave a cute look with big green sparkly eyes to her sister. Tsea smiled. " go on , I'll watch you." She said. " how old is she?" Henry asked once the two children had gone to another patch of grass with other boys and girls. " four , five next week. When I get married I'm taking her away." She said. " I'd love to have her for a daughter. If I could have you as a wife." He said. " in a few years , can you wait for me?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her. " I'll take you both away."

She told me later that he had asked. It wasn't until the next year that he did it the right way. She moved in with him when she was eighteen. I thought she had abandon me. It got a lot worse for me after that." She looked over at Micheru. " if none of that would have happened to you , would you have fallen in love with me any way?" Haruka sat up and sighed. " I don't know. But I do know that that doesn't mater , I did , and I'm happy for it. You turned my world upside down and inside out , and patched up every hole there ever was. Micheru you are my life." She took her hands and kissed her. " let's just sit here and talk today." Micheru said. " I really don't want to talk about my history any more today." She said. " than we'll talk about any thing you want." She said.

The next day was Friday tensions were high. They were in a fight and screaming at each other. It had started that morning. Haruka hadn't slept well. Micheru was trying without success to be nice to her , even though she was being mean to her. Finally she snapped. For two hours now they had thrown hurtful words at each other. " you're just angry that I had a happier childhood than you did!" Micheru screamed , trying to hurt her. It worked. She was seething. Micheru fell back over a chair as Haruka came after her. She closed her eyes as Haruka raised a hand to strike her. " no stop!" she cried out , shielding herself. Haruka suddenly came to her senses. " what did I do?" she asked herself looking at the hand she had just slapped Micheru with. Micheru scrambled off the chair and crawled past the couch. Haruka stood and went to her. She covered her head , crying. " I'm sorry , please don't hit me again!" she cried. Haruka began to cry , instantly sorry for what she had done. She laid next to her on the floor. " I'm sorry." Micheru sat up and looked at her. She had curled herself into a tight ball against the couch and was trying not to cry. " I didn't mean to act like him , I didn't want to , I'm sorry Micheru." She continued to cry. Micheru held her and they cried together. " we'll get though this Haruka , I promise we will. Look at me and swear to me you'll never hit me again." She said tears falling from her eyes. " I swear. Micheru please forgive me. I'm so sorry." She said. " it's all right now Haruka , I forgive you , and I'm sorry I hurt you." She said. " I don't like it when we fight Micheru chan." She whispered as they sat there by the window holding each other. " I know , neither do I."

Haruka made it up to her by taking her to dinner. She could see Micheru was thinking about something. " Micheru , you seem so quiet , is something wrong?" she took her hand. " I was just thinking about earlier." She said. Haruka sank her head and laid her hands in her lap. " god I feel so bad about it. That was my father coming through. After all these years , I vowed I would never become him. And then I did. I feel like I left my own body and it wasn't me Micheru. I wasn't thinking I was…" " in a blind rage. And I put you in it. I feel bad for that." She shook her head. " nothing you said did that." She said. They continued talking about it.

Haruka was really sorry. So sorry , that she slept on the couch. Micheru woke her the next morning. The two went to breakfast on the way to her mothers house. Micheru fidgeted with the hem of her dress in the car on the way. She didn't want to do this. They pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. " your father isn't home yet." She said after letting them in. now they sat on the couch side by side. Micheru looked up at the woman across from her. She just noticed she had been staring at Micheru. She took Haruka's hand. Haruka looked over and saw the stare down between the two. " mother would you stop! It's bad enough I have to drag her into this , you don't need to make her feel worse." Micheru sat closer to Haruka. Haruka deliberately kissed Micheru. " mother I want to talk to you." She said. The two walked behind Micheru and into the kitchen. It wasn't long before she felt a hand smooth over her neck , and up to her cheek and through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt her head being tilted up and lips press to hers. Then to her shoulder. " Stop!" came…Haruka's voice! Micheru opened her eyes and screamed. He had dark hair and black eyes. She stood and in tears ran to Haruka. Haruka kissed her ear , and smoothed her hand gently over Micheru's hair as she whispered softly to her. " it's all right. I'm here now. I'm sorry I left you." She stepped away from her. " and you! I'm disgusted! She's mine and you don't have the right." Micheru held closer to Haruka. Tears forgotten they walked over and sat down again. He kissed at her. She whimpered and laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.

Everything was a disaster at dinner. How ever after dinner was the last straw. While Haruka helped with the dishes , MR. Tenoh was hitting on Micheru. She screamed as he came at her. " come on. I'll let you and her go." He said. " no!" she yelled sickened at the thought. " why not?" he asked. " because I'm faithful to her that's why!" she yelled. Now he was angry and lunged at her , knocking her onto the couch , where he proceeded to strangle her. She was fighting but loosing. She had two options. She was going to try yelling for Haruka before transforming , but the kitchen was a few rooms away. He slightly eased up on her neck long enough for her to give a sharp cry. " nep… nept…Neptune…star…" but was knocked out before she could finish. He thought he had killed her. Haruka was on her way , and hadn't heard her yell over the water but had felt as though something was wrong. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him leaning over her , she was still. She didn't appear to be breathing. " no!" she screamed out. She ran at him and threw him aside , knocking him into the table there and back. He hit his head on the fire place. She came out. " what's going on?" she asked. Haruka looked up with fiery eyes. " he killed her! He killed my only lover!" she screamed. The older lunged at the younger Tenoh. She threw her off and over where he was. She felt his wrist. " are you happy , you've killed him!" she yelled. Then the fight began.

Some time then she knocked over an oil lamp which caught fire. They fought as flames licked them. Suddenly a beam from the roof cracked and fell. Haruka tried to warn her but it did no good. She tried to pull it from her. " go , I have nothing to live for." She said. Haruka was tempted. She looked at Micheru. She could see her chest slowly rise and fall in small but steady breaths. While she had her head turned MRS. Tenoh took a pill out of a ring. Haruka turned back to see her swallow it. There was no saving her now. A Russian suicide pill. She took Micheru and left.

Micheru was surrounded by police when she woke later that night. She was in an ambulance. She didn't see Haruka. She looked up. " what happened?" she asked. Her voice wasn't so good , but she was getting better. " we're going to take you to the hospital for the night , just to make sure you're all right. You were strangled." One said. " where… where's Haruka?" she asked. " following us." He said. When they got there Haruka walked her into the room. A nurse came in. she looked at the chart. " you poor girl. Here take this." She said , handing her a cough drop. Haruka sat next to her , holding her hand. She remained silent. The nurse examined her , then Haruka and released them.

The next day they called her sister and told her what had happened. Micheru was sad for Haruka. " I'm sorry Haruka." She said. " don't , I'm not. they lived together , tormenting my life , now they can burn together. Micheru I love you and I would kill for you. And I'm afraid I did." She said. " you didn't know Haruka. You couldn't have." She said. " I didn't have to throw him so hard." She said. " it's over now." She said. " yes it is. Now it's time to get on with our lives. My sister and I will never have to worry again." She said.

The concert was that night. Tsea and the children , and Henry were there. It was after the show that Haruka got one more surprise. " Haruka." Tsea said as she stood alone with her. " yes?" she asked. " I have to tell you something. You'll hate me for this but it was for your own good that you didn't know." She said. " what?" she asked , worried. " I am your mother , not your sister. Your father had the same fate as your friend. They killed him." She said. " why didn't you tell me? You mean I suffered for no reason?" she asked. " no , we both suffered for no reason. For looks we had to say that you were my sister. Henry knew the truth. That's why he proposed to me that day in the park." She said. She hugged her. " thank you. Now everything makes sense." She said. " one more thing. I'm actually sixteen years older than you." She said. " you know you were my mother , even when I didn't know it. Those Saturdays we had together. I felt like I belonged." She said. " you did , to me Hime." She said. " you know that's what I call my daughter." She said. " you have a daughter?" she asked. " adopted actually. It a long story. That I'll tell you one day." She said.

The end.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: old fic please be gentle

" bring her to me. Make a point not to harm her , and do not trick her." He said. A servant knelt in front of him. " yes king Neptune. What if she will not come willingly?" he asked. " then use force. You will have to. I know her too well , she won't trust you." He said. The servant left.

Micheru sat at the beach of she and Haruka's home , staring out at the setting sun. they had gotten into a fight and Haruka was fuming over her keys. By night fall though she would come out and say she was sorry , and she would kiss her softly , whisper to her , tell her every thing was right again and hold her under the moon for a while before she would go in , cook diner , and bring it back out where they would share dinner at their privet spot a ways up the beach. The moon rose. She looked towards the back porch door , to see Haruka walking out to her in white pants and a blue shirt that was left unbuttoned. Only one kept it closed at her chest , exposing her smooth stomach. Her pants hung below her waist so her belly ring showed. Her gold earring glimmered in the moons beams. She walked up to her and kissed her as she knelt. Then she whispered something to her that made her smile. She sat down behind her and put her arms around her. " I'm sorry Micheru , I didn't mean to loose my temper. Every thing is all right now." She said. Micheru looked at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled. " isn't it all ways?" she asked. " of cores." Haruka answered.

That night as they slept Micheru had a dream. A stranger came to the door , asking for shelter in return for a piece of jewelry , said to have been made by king Neptune. They let the stranger in. when Haruka had her back turned , the stranger took a hold of her and disappeared. She woke and sat up. She looked and Haruka lay sleeping next to her. She had put a blanket over her some time in the night that because of the nightmare was now crumpled on the floor. She took it up , and stood. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. She filled it with water and took a sip. She wore a blue night gowned , that looked fit for a princess. She was deep in thought when Haruka snuk up behind her. She reached her hands around to Micheru's shoulders ran her fingers from her neck to the end of her shoulders. Micheru screamed and dropped the glass. It broke sending hundreds of shards every where. She was about to face Haruka. " no , stay still you might cut your self , what's wrong?" she asked. " I had a nightmare , and then you snuk up on me. You just startled me that's all." She said. Haruka grabbed the broom which sat next to her and swept up the mess. Then they sat at the table. " like some thing else? I'm getting a glass of water." Haruka said standing. Micheru smiled and almost laughed at her. " those pants you have on , where did you get them?" she asked. " one of the shops around here why?" she asked. " they look familiar , like a certain bad guy we defeated." She said. Haruka looked at them. " and after I insulted her about them too." She laughed. She pored two glasses of water. " so what was this dream about?" she asked after sitting down again. Micheru gulped down the water. " wow , you must be scared." She said. " some one came to the door and asked us if he could stay the night , then when you went to show him to his room he grabbed my arm and we disappeared. But the strangest thing about it is that he was offering us a ring , said to be made by king Neptune." she said. " speaking of rings where did you get that one?" Haruka asked looking at a silver ring , in the shape of a shell on her ring finger. Micheru suddenly felt dizzy. " that's the ring from my dream. But how did it get there?" she asked looking at it. She began shaking. Haruka stood and walked to her. She put her arms around her still standing. " this has really upset you , I've never seen you like this. Come on , lets go lay down. Maybe you'll go back to sleep." She said. Micheru nodded and stood.

The next morning Micheru woke. Haruka though awake lay next to her staring at her. Her head lay on Haruka's shoulder , her arms tight around her stomach. She had been having nightmares all night. Haruka was in a half daze from lack of sleep. " what time is it?" she asked sitting up some. " time to go back to sleep." Haruka said. Micheru smiled. " if I can." She said. Haruka kissed her forehead and brushed her bangs away. " sleep my Micheru. We can't do much this tired." She said. " all right." She said.

Later that day they are awakened by a knock on the door. Micheru stays in the bedroom as Haruka answers the door. " Micheru , some one is out here and says he wants to talk to you." Her voice said from the door way. Micheru stood and went to the door. " no! it's not real!" she shouted. Haruka took her into her arms. " just who are you any way?" Haruka asked. " a messenger from king Neptune." He said. She pulled away from Haruka. " lire , how dare you!" she shouted. He took a hold of her wrist and disappeared.

Micheru stood suddenly in a formal dress with a diamond studded crown , in front of a man with aqua hair , and green eyes. He looked about her age. The room they were in was blue , and the waves could be heard. She stepped back. " who are you?" she asked. " I am king Neptune." He said. " my watcher? But then where are we?" she asked. " under the sea , in an extinct volcano shortly off the Indian coast." He said. " how do I know you are who you say?" she asked. He laughed. " how well I know you. Have you forgotten about your mirror? Not even I can lie to it." He said. She called her mirror. " all right , now why am I here?" she asked. " I want to tell you something." He said. " what? Do we have another mission? Dose Luna and Artimis not know where to find us?" she asked. " no , nothing that important." He said. " well what then?" she asked. " you have all ways believed that I was related to you in some way." He said. " well yes , but what are you saying?" she asked. " that I'm not." He said. She stepped back. " but all the times you've come to me since I became sailor Neptune , you've all ways talked to me as if I were." She said. " for give me Micheru." He said in a breath. He took her into his arms and kissed her. He let her go and she stood there staring at him. " I love you." He said. She took another step back and fell. He snapped his fingers and a pillow appeared on the floor before she landed. He was in shock. He knelt down to her. " you shouldn't have done that." He heard a voice say. " I had to. I couldn't tell her any other way. She would have never believed me." He said. " you know she will never love you. Not the way she loves her." He said. " just stay out of this Uranus. She's my charge , I will work this out." He said. " did you for get that she is in love with my charge? I'll check up on you in a few days." He said.

Micheru woke. For a moment she forgot where she was. " Haruka." She said. Then she heard the waves , and looked around. She was used to the dress. It was the form she took when ever she was in his presence. It was the only form she could take. She was in a bed. She stood and walked to the door. Before she could open it , it opened and Neptune walked up. Startled she backed up. He reached for her hand but she pulled away. " don't touch me!" she hissed. " don't you understand?" he asked. " I trusted you. You wait this long to tell me." She said. " would you really have understood when you were 15." He said. " I don't know. You never tried explaining." She said staring him in the eye. " sit down." He said. " I don't want to sit. I want to go back to Haruka who I'm sure is pacing the floor right now." She said. " your angry." He said more of a statement than a question. " angry , yes I'm angry , frightened , confused hurt. You've been like a brother to me , then all of the sudden I find out you're in love with me , how am I supposed to react?" she asked. He didn't answer. " so you thought that after this many years , I would be in love with you , even though I spend all my time with Haruka?" she asked. " no , but I didn't think that's how you would react." He said. Before either could speak again Uranus appeared , an almost lifeless Haruka in his arms. She was soaking wet. " Haruka!" Micheru yelled , running to her. " while your looking after her , would you be so kind as to look after my charge?" he asked with a smile. Neptune scowled at him. " what's this all about?" he asked. " well my charge almost killed herself trying to 'save' yours and all because you had to tell her." He said. " don't tell me your not in love with yours Mr. Haruka this , Haruka that." He said. " of cores I am , how ever I have a wife to contend with." He said. " Micheru , I'll see you later , take care of her , I know you will." Uranus added as he left. " curse that man! He's all ways interrupting me." Neptune yelled. Micheru yelped and looked up at him. " not so loud." She said. He threw his hands up and left the room.

Haruka awakes coughing. Micheru is asleep next to her. She wakes and sits up. " Haruka. Are you all right?" she asked. " better , but my eyes are burning." She said. " you'll see better later when they stop hurting." She said. Haruka sat up. She had her eyes closed. Haruka is about to kiss Micheru when Neptune walks in. " Micheru , I need your help." He said. She thought to argue but decided against it. Before she could get up Haruka kissed her. " I'll be back soon." She said. Neptune visibly flinched. Micheru stood up and walked to him. As soon as they were out the door he stopped her. " putting every thing aside I need your help." He said. " with what? You know I'll help you." She said. Her eyes glittered with every movement of her head. He tried to hold back but the urge was too strong. He stared at her for a minute and took her into his arms again and kissed her with twice the passion he had before. Her head reeled and she couldn't find the strength to stay on her feet. A tier escaped her eyes one after another silently they came. She stared into his eyes as he held her up. She felt tense. She stepped out of his embrace and fell back against the other wall. Uranus had been watching the scene play out. He appeared from no where and took a hold of Micheru by the waist from behind. Neptune watched in horror as she slumped into his arms. " what are you doing?" he asked. " teaching you a lesson." He said and disappeared Micheru with him.

Micheru woke not to the sound of waves , but to a gentle breeze. The room she was in was white but there was green grass below her. Uranus sat next to her. She wasn't on a bed really , just some pillows on a swing suspended from the ceiling. At first she wasn't aware of him. She also wasn't aware that she was in Haruka's dress a silver blue that glittered. She took a deep breath as she sat up. She put her hand to her head which was still spinning wildly. " what did you think about that?" he asked. She looked up at him. " the kiss." He said. She now looked like she was going to sob. " I hated it! Particularly knowing Haruka was just out of ear shot." She said. " what was it like?" he asked. " what do you mean?" she asked. " having him kiss you." He said. " I love him , but he frightens me now. It was like my brother betraying my trust. Why didn't you tell us sooner that he wasn't related in some way?" she asked. " at the time it seemed wise , and he wasn't in love with you when we started this." He said. " I don't want to talk about this any more." She said turning her head away. " what do you want?" he asked. " to be home , safe in Haruka's arms on the beach." She said. " I'll get you there as soon as I take care of him. It was fate that brought you and Haruka together , he must realize he can't change that." He said.

Haruka walked out into the hall way and Uranus appeared. " come with me Haruka. Some one wants to see you." He said. " I don't understand." She said. " you don't need to just come. You'll like her." He said. He led her to a room with a large pool. " oh no , I'm not going in there." She said. " no , she's coming out here , well sort of." He said. At that moment Haruka saw I woman swimming at her. When she got closer it was clear that she had a tail and fins. Haruka who had been sitting jumped back. " what the?" she asked. Uranus had all ready gone back to Micheru. " sit down silly , your a cute boy." The mermaid said. " but I'm not…" she was interrupted. " but you like to be called that , silly sky ruler. If you braid my hair I'll show you my treasure." She said. Haruka sat down entranced by the other. " first you have to brush it. I just love it when Micheru's friends come by." She said. " why , doesn't Micheru brush your hair?" she asked. " no silly boy , she swims with us." She giggled. Haruka smiled hypnotically as she slowly brushed.

Micheru found herself in the crashing waves. She struggled to keep up as the dress weighted her down. She was paddling fast. A wave crashed making her sink far below the surface. She fought to get back up , but it did her no good. When she thought she had taken her last breath she breathed in the salt water. She shed herself of the dress and was oddly in her scout uniform. Turning on her stomach she thrust herself for word , her legs imitating a dolphin. The water was murky and brown , but it cleared and lightened to a soft green as she swam farther away from the shore. The soft green faded into a lighter green then to clear ice blue. Coral sprung up around her as she continued on. She was swimming back in time. Images appeared to the sides of her. She looked up as a shadow passed over her. It was a boat. Further out she saw waves crashing into the white sanded beach. She was surprised when she stood and was in water a little under her neck. " where did you come from?" a voice asked. She looked to the boat. It was Haruka. It was about 4 years before. "That island." She responded pointing to the one in front of her. " have a nice swim love?" she asked. " quite but I'd like to dry off now." She said. " come on then , don't make me throw the towel out there." She said from the deck. Micheru waded in to the boat. Haruka helped her onto the deck. As Haruka kissed her their clothes changed and music played it was now just the year before the first night they had spent in their house on the beach. They were dancing in the living room. Haruka twirled her. " you know I didn't think we'd get the house." She said as they danced. Micheru laughed. " well if you hadn't mentioned that you were the famous racer it would have been easier." " how was I supposed to know she hated racing." She said. They both laughed and Haruka spun her again to the music. It was one of Haruka's favorite CD's. Micheru closed her eyes as Haruka kissed her again. When she opened her eyes she was back with Uranus. " wow , now I know why he has so much trouble resisting kissing you. That smile of yours would make any man go weak." He said. She sat up startled. " don't worry my dear , it's Haruka I'm interested in , but I also know that it is wrong to step in. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you and Haruka but it's the only way to make him see." He said. She stood up and backed away. " what are you talking about?" she asked. He closed his eyes a tier falling. He snapped his fingers and some one grabbed her from behind. " what are you doing? Let me go , please I'll do any thing. I can't fight like this I have no power here , please let me go!" she yelled starting to cry. " go , take her close to her home , don't tell Haruka it was set up , nor Neptune." He said. The two disappeared , Micheru screaming as she vanished. He sank to his knees truly sorry for what he had to do.

Micheru appeared in a small room some where. She knew he was some where in the room because she still had on the dress and her henshin wouldn't appear. She shivered as the servant backed her into the only chair in the room. She looked at him with pleading eyes as he took one of her hands and tied it to the chair behind her back. " Uranus , I know your here. Your crazy , Haruka will kill you if she can when she finds out!" she yelled. He appeared. " she won't know. You won't remember this. Only that you were taken from the elision fields while visiting me." He said. Her dress changed back to the dress she was in around Neptune. " Neptune? Are you here? Oh please help me if you're here." She said looking around. " he isn't here I did that so she won't know." He said. She sank her head a tier slipping down her cheek. " you know this happened before don't you. That's why you're doing it. Because that's how Haruka and I fell in love. She came to save me , and admitted it to me. Your going to make him watch the whole thing." She said looking up at him. She screamed. He had even taken on the appearance of the person responsible the first time. She was now in her mugen high uniform. She pulled back as far a she could from his touch as he reached to kiss her forehead. He waved a hand in front of her and she suddenly didn't remember anything of the last 11 years. In her mind she was 18 again. They were in Tokyo. Professor Tomoe had become causes around them after faro 90 , and found out that they were sailor scouts and weren't really enrolled in the school. When he received threats he assumed it was from them , so he told Micheru to meet him in his office after school alone to talk over some grades. From there he had drugged her. She remembered that day up to the point she was there. She had indeed been visiting Uranus and was in between worlds when the effect of the heavy sedative had kicked in. he walked into the room after opening the door. She looked up still dazed. " hello Kaioh Micheru , or I should say Lady Neptune." He said. " how long are you going to keep me here?" she asked looking up at him. " miss Tenoh should be here any minute , then we'll see what happens." He said. Haruka walked through the door. She was sailor Uranus her space sward gleamed as she walked. " welcome Tenoh Haruka." He said. " where is she?" she asked. " first we have a few things to settle. Now I'll let both of you walk out of here if you leave the school." He said. " all right , but that sounds too easy." She said. " it is , you have to fight him first." He said pointing to a tall muscular man standing behind her. " that's it , well at least I'll get work out." She said. It was an easy fight. Tomoe walked into the room with Micheru , and brought her out. She fell into his arms as he kissed her. He let her fall to the floor. Haruka went crazy and attacked him. She wasn't sure if she killed him , or just knocked him out , but she took Micheru and ran. Out in the yard she set her under a tree and de-transformed. Micheru opened her eyes to stare into Haruka's. Neptune watched broken hearted as Haruka took Micheru's hand , and kissed her silently. They disappeared.

They both woke at the same time in their bed at home. They lay the same way they had earlier that day. " was that a dream?" Micheru asked looking at Haruka. " I don't know. You were in it though." She said. " Haruka , what did you dream about , I dreamed that Neptune was in love with me , and kissed me twice , then you almost drowned trying to get me. Then I dreamed that I was swimming , it was all the good memory's we have , but then…" she trailed off. " you dreamed of the time when Tomoe kidnapped you and I came to save you." She finished for her. They looked at each other , then Micheru looked at the ring. Haruka looked at her hand and found a ring on the same finger , matching the one on Micheru's hand. " was it a dream I wonder. Or is this some joke?" Haruka asked aloud. They heard Neptune's voice. " I'll all ways love you Micheru , and that is why I'm letting you go." Then nothing. " lets go down to the beach. We both need to sort things out." Haruka said. Micheru nodded and they walked to the beach just as the moon was rising.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: old fic please be gentle

Shards of the broken mirror.

She's floating there, in the water. Silent , alone. Not afraid though , she's never afraid. I don't know what will happen to her. she was Sailor Neptune. She's not any more. She's sad. I love her so much. she loves me with her body mind and soul. We were once perfect for each other. It's not fare. She almost died because of me. (flash) "no! Haruka!" (flash) " it hurts! Stop the pain Haruka! Make it go away!" ( flash) "the water Haruka. That's what I want , and she wants me. We can live forever , come with me into the water. We'll sleep." (flash) cold water , damn sea! That's her life , not mine! Damn sky! That's my life, not hers! Why did it end this way? Why won't she wake up? 'we'll sleep.' Right. You'll sleep for ten years , I'll sleep for five. Those ten years went so fast. Except now she's still asleep. Her white lace dress hangs around her like an armor. Oh Micheru , I would do anything for you. You're alone , don't you want that warmth I used to give you? That love you said shined in me like the sun? I've cried so many tears that this pool could harbor sea life. It does. Let's face it , you're not human. Not that I am , but we're completely different races. Sea and Sky. They fit so well , yet never were intended to touch. The moment you came into my land , I knew you were doomed. So I damned myself by entering yours. Our penance has been paid Micheru. You don't have to stay there any more. " my mirror Haruka. I'm nothing with out my mirror. I still hear it braking. My talisman is gone now. My henshin wand taken from me. I didn't mean for it to fall that high." I know you didn't , but you're tormenting me. Do you enjoy the pain you see on my face , in my eyes , hear in my voice? Do you enjoy watching me cry? " no , but if I come out I'm normal. I'm not a fighter , I'm regular again. I'll forget. Forget everything , you , the senshi , everything." Than we'll make new memories , I'll still love you , even if you are different , even if you don't know what I am , or who you were. Remember what happened , and maybe you'll be able to remember everything. She sinks deeper into the water and I close my eyes.

"Come on Haruka , come swim , the water's not cold at all." Michiru called from the beach. She shook her head. " sorry Michiru , but I can't swim." She smiled as a shadow came over her. " Back so soon guys? With Usagi's appetite I thought you'd be gone much longer." She jumped and stood , spinning to face them as they answered. " you dare to call you're queen by any other name but queen and then insult her?" Micheru looked up too. She bolted from the water , transforming. " who are you!" they looked at each other and took a step towards Haruka. " we came to take you home. You're time on earth is done. It is time to return to your sleep on you're planets , as princesses. Micheru took Haruka into her arms tightly. " we don't want to leave! Our Queen said we may stay as long as we like." He shook his head. " that was not her decision to make. I also see that the attachment you have for each other has resumed. It's wrong , and being on earth has done no good for it. You know you cannot be together. Peace has been restored to this solar system , you have worked hard , but it is time to come home." They took Haruka and she fell to her knees. Michiru held her mirror to her chest and stepped forward. " what did you do to her!" they didn't answer , only waved a hand. Waves came up the beach , grabbing Micheru and dragging her under as they ascended into the sky. The water dragged her deeper and deeper until she reached the ocean floor. Looking up she could see the three figures , know they were headed for Uranus. Haruka wasn't fighting , she knew they had to have done something to her. she tried to swim up but there were chains around her. she fought with them , until she was too tired to fight. She fell back to the ocean floor. Suddenly she called to her planet and broke free of the chains with a scream. She swam up , her symbol glowing on her forehead. As she lifted out of the water she screamed for Uranus to guide her , and Haruka's symbol appeared over it. She suddenly lost all weight and sped up , catching up to Haruka. Haruka suddenly woke and got free of them. Both woman turned into their princess forms. Haruka hovered in the air , but Micheru was falling quickly. " Haruka! Don't let me fall in the water! I'll never come out again!" but it was too late , she couldn't catch her and Micheru fell into the sea. Haruka looked up to see the two men coming after her. " Neptune! Help me! We live together , we die together! My love for her is pure!" she heard a male voice. " vary well , you may remain in the sea with her for ten years. You will sleep for five. That is you're punishment." She shouted. " fine!" and dove down , Neptune's symbol glowing over her own. And dove down into the sea. She reached her and pulled her up on shore. Micheru rose off the ground and both symbols flashed around her. she screamed. " it hurts! Haruka stop the pain! Make it go away!" her mirror suddenly fell , and broke. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Haruka grabbed her and ran to the hospital , taking what was left of the aqua mirror with her.

Micheru woke with a head ache. Her vision becoming clear again , she saw Haruka slumped over in a chair next to her. it was early morning. She tried to talk but it hurt. It hurt to breath. She nudged her arm and she woke. She smiled softly at Micheru. " I told them you would be all right. Now don't talk. They have you in a splint. When you fell from that high , you fractured a rib." Micheru shook her head and pointed to a pen. Handing it and some paper to her and moving a trey in her lap , she sat back. Micheru wrote something and handed it back. She read it out loud. " no , it wasn't from me falling , that's why I passed out , something was squeezing me , I couldn't breath. Where is my mirror? Can it be fixed?" Haruka shook her head. " no. it shattered. I took the rest of it , but it disappeared yesterday." She handed it back to her. again writing what she wanted to say. She turned to the window as a tear slipped down her cheek. " what!" she lowered her head and nodded. to prove her point she held out her hand , trying to take her henshin , but it wouldn't form. " how did you know?" she shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Haruka sat next to her and held her , feeling her silent tears slip onto her shoulder. " Micheru , don't cry. Maybe when we come out of the water we'll get them back. Mine is also gone. I was ready to except my punishment , only because we are punished together. Recover quickly."

Two weeks later Micheru is well enough to talk , her ribs have nearly healed. " the water Haruka , that's what I want , and she wants me. We can live forever , come with me into the water and we'll sleep." She nods. " it's almost time. When I wake in five years , I'll bring you home and you can serve the rest of your term in our pool." Micheru smiled and kissed her hand. " I'm only sorry my talisman broke , I'm starting to forget things." Haruka kissed her forehead. " let's go check you out , and go."

They stood at the beach that night under a full moon. " before we go Micheru , I just want you to know that I really love you. You've told me so many times , but I've been selfish with my words. I hope I haven't mislead you." Micheru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and kissed her. as they kissed, the waves slowly dragged them in finally they stood face to face , hands clenched tightly together. Each whispering their last good byes , they turned to the whirl pool that had just formed and still holding hands , they dove in , instantly falling into a deep sleep , floating just above the ocean floor. The symbol of Neptune glowing on both their foreheads.

Here I am. I've come to the palace. I'm standing before my queen. She has a smile , odd for the question I've just asked , but I won't say anything. She repeats my question with her answer. " can Micheru get her powers back if you go to Neptune and ask him for it back? No. for one reason. I'm the one who took the mirror. It has been repaired , all you needed to do was to ask for it back." I look up at her in shock , but remember my place. She'd laugh at me for that , but still… what of her henshin? It's missing. She doesn't have it , and I don't know where it is. Mine is not gone. She smiles wider at this. " call out Neptune star power." I cannot hold my shock. Does this mean I am both Uranus and Neptune? Only one way to find out. Neptune star power! A light comes over me , but I don't transform. Instead , her henshin comes from my heart. I hold my own in my hands. She steps down from her thrown and takes my hand , looking into my eyes. " you held it all the time. She held your in her heart. That's how she managed to fly , how you managed to swim. To transfer them back , all you need to do is force her to transform , but first she must yell your henshin." I thought back. When our princess forms had taken over , I hadn't noticed it at the time , but neither of our dresses had any color , they were both white. What about our symbols? When I came out of the beach , I had the sign of Neptune on my head , as well as she. We can't be of Neptune? She shook her head. " Neptune had to give you part of his power , for you to live underwater for five years. She already had the power. Go on now , go back to her and bring her out of that pool , no mater how you do it. And remember , you now have his power within you , if you must , you can swim. Just like if you must , you can fly. She has part of Uranus' power as well , if she must , she now can fly. On the other hand , you've been in her world long enough , it's about time you to learned relaxed flying." I knelt to her. you mean you're granting us permission to fly with no real cause? she closed her eyes and nodded , still smiling.

I ran all the way home. I startled her as I jumped in the water and swam her to the stares , carrying her out. " have you lost it!" she snaps as I set her down. She takes a gasp of air for the first time in sixteen years. Just as I , she couldn't walk well after living in near zero gravity. She leans on me , getting her balance and I hold her. trust me Micheru. She looks up at me and nods. " I trust you , but I don't know why." I kiss her. I stand her on her own feet. yell out my henshin. Her eyes widen. " what?" I shake my head. I told you to trust me , before you forget. She shouts. " Uranus star power!" my henshin comes from her heart , and I give her hers. I also hand her, her mirror. She knows now and we transform. We go into the house and change clothes , into dry clothes. I blind fold her and lead her out the front door and down to a cliff. It's dark and the full moon shines above us. She knows where we are as she hears the waves pounding below us. She takes off the cloth as I jump with her in my arms. She screams and holds tight to me. I laugh as we sore over the ocean , far from the shore. I let her go and she starts to fall. fly Micheru! She looks up , hand outstretched. Suddenly a wave gives her leverage and she flies up to me. " are we aloud to do this?" I nodded. I got permission from the queen. Actually she told me to. Shall we dance? I take her hand as she bows , and we dance in the night sky , two glowing figures , twirling in and out of the clouds. As we share our fist kiss in sixteen years , we ascend higher , and we are happy , and will remain so , with each other until the end of our days.


End file.
